So you said
by Areskk
Summary: When Sasuke finally returned to the village, he was surprise to see the changes. Especially in Sakura. But who cares about what she does? But for how long can he withstand the immense maturity she took? With all the shenanigans being thrown at them, he can't not acknowledge her strength! A beta-ed version of [Underestimation results in your lost]
1. Redemption

Hi everyone this is my very first story so please enjoy yourself.

[EDIT: Erm...Please forgive my 10 year old self. ALL content will or has been changed.]

* * *

Sakura Haruno, now aged 18 just a few days ago. She was content with life the way it turned out for her. Naruto was her best-friend and he was like a brother, she was glad when he finally paired up with Hinata. All was well, Sasuke might never return to the village but she decided that it was time to let go. Who was she to keep bounding Naruto down with their ridiculous promise to bring Sasuke back? Looking back at her 12 year old self, Sakura wanted to get some sense into her hormonal 12 year old brain. She admit that she was crazily in love with the coolest guy in her year but that's just delusional. She grew her hair to mid-waist because Hinata said she would look good with longer hair and she did look good.

"Sakura Haruno. The hokage wish to speak with you in 30 minutes." A masked ANBU whispered in the dark then disappeared. Look at Sakura now, the Hokage's apprentice, Konoha Hospital lead doctor, Konoha top medic and she was rewarded Konoha's pride along with Naruto just 3 weeks ago. If there was anything she regretted, Sakura would've said that she didn't train enough as a child but no matter, the time that she spend training now made up for all the time she spent giggling over Sasuke. Maybe if she would just avert her eyes away from Sasuke and notice that there are much more amazing people around her, like Shino, mysterious but controlling bugs is the most lethal weapon ever.

* * *

"Sakura, first and most important, your presence have been requested in Suna, Hidden village of the Sand. Your medical skills will be needed to advance the medical assistance over there. Also, the Kazekage wants to meet you again." Said Tsunade, professionally.

"Alright master, when do I leave?" Sakura looked through the mission basic information.

"As soon as possible. Don't take too long getting ready. Also..."

"Hm?" Sakura glanced up as Tsunade drifted to a stop.

"We have received news that Uchiha Sasuke returned to the village today. He is in the interrogation room with Ibuki." Tsunade took a sip of her tea "This might not be a pleasant news to you but I thought you would like to be informed. I have already told Naruto and Kakashi earlier today."

"...I'll be leaving for Suna shortly." Sakura left with a swirl of cherry blossom.

Tsunade heaves out a long sigh, at least Sakura gave an expected reaction. After what happened to the Haruno clan, her apprentice had a dark aura that never lifted.

* * *

With much truth to Sakura's words, she left for Suna immediately. Bringing only a little bag of essentials, since her speed no longer concerns her, her stamina and chakra reserve had been dragged out by her training with Tsunade so reaching Suna in two or three days would be a breeze. Sasuke was back in the village, sooner or later she will have to run into him and they would exchange simple greetings and walk pass each other. Just like old friends and nothing more.

* * *

"So good to have you here, Sakura." Temari greeted her at the village gates.

"So good to be here, Temari." Sakura greeted back.

"Gaara's in his office. He wants to see you the moment you arrive." Kankuro pointed with his thumb to inside the village.

"I'll go immediately."

"Also, meet me at the usual place when you're done. We need to talk." Temari winked.

Sakura didn't say anything and left.

* * *

"Sakura, it's a pleasure to welcome you to Suna," The kazekage addressed "I apologise for especially chosen you as our interchange medic but I deemed that you have the most suited requirements."

"The pleasure is all mine, Kazakage-sama. I also would like more information on the interchange." Sakura smiled at Gaara.

"Indeed, your time here will be at most for 2 years. During this time, your task is to train the nurses and medics for the Hidden Sand. You will be staying at my resident along with my siblings for your time here. If there is any query, feel free to ask any time."

Sakura nodded "Understood." then she turned to leave.

* * *

Temari was waiting for her pink-haired friend at their usual cafe. She and her siblings had received a late notice of Sakura's situation 6 months ago. Tsunade wrote a letter to Gaara to inform him of the demise of the Haruno clan when they were attacked by a group of rounin at their yearly meeting. Sakura managed to rid off all attackers but none of her family survived.

"You called?" Sakura tilted her head slightly in front of Temari, snapping the blonde out of her train of thoughts.

"Ah, are you okay?" Temari asked.

"You mean with what?"

"You know, what happened 6 months ago?" The food Temari ordered priorly, arrived at their table.

"Ah...The whole clan was killed. No one survived. All attackers killed."

"Sorry Sakura, I couldn't be there."

"Oh Temari, you don't have to apologise. It happened for a reason. Besides, it's all gone now. No use dwelling in the past huh?" Sakura scratched the back of her head.

"I know how much it hurts. You don't have to hide it from me."

"Temari, it's alright. It's over now, I'll be fine if given time."

"...So I heard Uchiha Sasuke returned to Konoha, are you okay with that?"

"Haha, well he just got back two days ago so I haven't met him yet. To be honest, I really don't want to."

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I mean, you can just move to Suna. Tsunade will agree for sure, Gaara and I will definitely want you in the village." Temari offered.

"I'm glad that I'm welcomed." Sakura smiled.

"No just welcome, Suna will be your home if you wish."

"I'll give it a thought or two. After we're done, let's buy some salted tongue and gizzard for Gaara and hamburger steak for Kankuro. I have check the hospital and Herbal shops in the area so you should head home first." Sakura grinned.

"Nah, I'll come with you. Since a guide is better than none."

"I guess you're right!" the Konoha kunoichi beamed happily. Maybe she can forget about all worries and enjoy her time in Suna.

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke, first of all, welcome back. As for your limitation, you are being under surveillance 24/7 if any suspicious behaviour are found you will be stripped off of your Chuunin status and will be put under house arrest." Tsunade cleared her throat "Understand?"

Sasuke nodded.

"As for your team, I don't mind putting you back in Team 7 but a few changes had been made. Only a few know about your return so act with care. I don't want to see you in my office with some unpleasant reports. And you are dismissed, you will be staying in your old apartment that have been prepared."

Sasuke left.

* * *

"Teme!" a familiar voice yelled at him "Took you long enough!"

"Shut up dobe, you're breaking my ears." Sasuke turned his head.

"Whatever! Since it's been so long, everything changed! You should totally have a look around-ttebayo!" Naruto laughed.

"What do you think I was going to do?" Sasuke sarcastically asked.

"You're too loud, dickless." Sai appeared next to Naruto.

"Sai you-!"

"Anyway, the Hokage wanted to meet us. See you, small dick." Sai grabbed Naruto collar and dragged him towards the tower.

As the last Uchiha strolled down the paths of Konoha, he received many weird looks and stares from people. Some old acquaintances came up to greet him and left. Out of all the people that would greet him one is missing.

* * *

[EDIT:Ayyyyy totally different concept.]


	2. Revenant

[EDIT: Suzuki is an OC for the plot only]

* * *

After Sasuke returned to Team 7, Sai was transferred into ANBU and Suzuki took his spot and now, she was the medic of the team and today was their first mission together.

"Oh my god!" Suzuki squeaked, shaking her long, brown pony tail violently "I can't believe I'm on the same team as **the** Uchiha Sasuke!"

Naruto and Sasuke sighed, this is going to be an exhausting day with this mad fangirl.

"Man, Sakura-chan was way better than this." Naruto leaned on the bridge, waiting for Kakashi.

"They're the same," Sasuke leaned on the bridge with his arms crossed "Both annoying."

"Oh trust me, Sakura-chan gotten way-" Naruto spread his arm wide to emphasise Sakura's strength "-stronger! She can go on par with Grandma Tsunade and neck to neck with Kakashi-sensei and Guy-sensei at the same time! Amazing right?"

"She just got lucky that time, you fox." Suzuki stepped in, trying to stay in trend "Besides, I bet you she can't even withstand an attack from me." She turned to Sasuke "Don't you think so, Sasuke-kun?"

This brought rage to Naruto, don't even mention that she called him 'fox', she just looked down and stepped on his precious best friend and sister with such disrespect. The blond scrunched his face and knuckles, ready to attack.

"I can assure you that Sakura's skills are way beyond what you would thought as average," a lazy voice stopped Naruto's rage "Yo." Kakashi held up his hand as a greeting.

"Kakashi-sensei! Please take care of me from now on!" Suzuki bowed, energetically.

"Me too." Kakashi quickly ignored the girl and turn to Naruto "If she know what you're about to do when she's not here. I don't think Sakura will be happy."

Naruto averted his gazed and relaxed his stance "I'll try to not do that."

* * *

"You're weak." Gaara glanced at the pink hair female in bed.

"Well, I'm sorry for catching your cold when I was trying to cure you," Sakura coughed " _Kazekage-sama_."

"If you have enough strength to be sarcastic, you should focus on getting better. The hospital is a mess." Gaara crossed his arms.

"Then what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the office?" Sakura sat up and got a pill from her night table.

"It's my day off," Gaara handed his friend a glass of water "Temari and Kankuro are working at the hospital and on the clinic you came up with."

Sakura swallowed the pill "Well, you must be very bored to be hanging around me on your day off," Sakura got off her bed "I don't have the time to mess around right now. I still have 3 human to operate on and I need to get enough rest for my cold to be gone by tomorrow-"

"6 o'clock, dinner at the usual place. If you don't come, I'll place you under house arrest." the red head then calmly walked out of the room.

"Have anyone told him how childish he is, at times?" Sakura sighed and cloaked on her white coat.

* * *

Soon months and days pass by, in a flash Sakura was already in Suna for nearly 2 years. Just a few more moons, then she would be required to return to Konoha. To be honest, the life with the sand siblings wasn't so bad, except when Kankuro have a habit of walking around naked in the morning but other than that, it's all good.

"You sure you don't want to stay?" Temari asked.

"No, I promised Naruto that I won't run away anymore, I'll have face my problem head on or else they won't go away." Sakura laughed.

"Yea...You know, Gaara probably won't say this but deep down, he's really grateful to you for being here. The medical aspect of our village advanced a lot, thanks to you. We really owe you one."

"Don't sweat over that kind of stuff. Temari, come and visit me sometimes okay?"

"I sure will. Take care on your way back."

"Yea. I'll get some more herbal stocks before heading back. See you soon, Temari. Pass that to Gaara and Kankuro-san as well!" Sakura waved and headed on her way, back to Konoha.

* * *

Maybe she was exaggerating but getting back to Konoha was a _breeze_. Sakura got back in just a matter of hours, maybe all the running she did in Suna really paid off. Her light pink hair was still at mid-waist, her body was well-toned thanks to the scotching hot weather in the dessert, her emerald orbs haven't lost their shine and most importantly, Sakura had gotten stronger due to Gaara's trainings that he insist for her to finish each day for helping his village.

"Welcome back Sakura, Tsunade-sama is waiting for you in her office." Shizune greeted her with Tonton, at the gates.

"Okay. Let's go!" She answered cheerfully, sending a nod to the guards at the station.

Shizune smiled and started walking "Sakura, I know it'll be hard for you since Sasuke is back in the village but-"

"No. It's okay, he won't affect me much considering the lifestyles we're both leading." Sakura interrupted.

"You can say that, but you don't need to mask your chakra in the village you know? It's safe here." Shizune sighed.

"Haha, sorry Shizune-san. It became a habit. By the way, how's Naruto doing?"

"He's fine. Recently, he have been inviting Hinata to a lot of dates, I wonder what's up..." Shizune looked puzzled for a moment before clapping her hands together in realisation "That's right! Ino and Sai started dating, have you heard?"

"Oink oink." Tonton added, helpfully.

"Really?! I never thought they would get together though...Good for them." Sakura smiled.

"Hurry inside now," Shizuna hushed "Tsunade-sama is waiting very impatiently."

"Yea, Let's." Sakura lead inside the Hokage tower.

* * *

"Well done, Sakura." Tsunade said confidently "It's been two years and I need your report on this mission by tomorrow."

"No, actually here," Sakura scrambled through her little bag and pulled out a bunch of papers "This is both my and the Kazakage's report to you." she placed in down in front of Tsunade.

"As expected of you." Tsunade took the stack of paper "Sakura, I know you've just came back from a mission but I need you to do one more thing."

"What is it?" Sakura asked, tilting her head slightly.

"As you know, your rank in the village is still of a Chuunin and I would like you to move up to Jounin level. I know you don't want to supervise Genins so I will arrange for you not to but your skills are needed by many." Tsunade heaved a sigh "Some of your friends are exceptions and have been promoted to Jounin some months ago. You should too, as another exam is coming up soon."

"...I don't mind, as long as you agree to let me continue my research on medicine without interference then yes, I will definitely take the exam." Sakura replied.

"Good. Downstairs, there are information provided for you. Also," the Hokage paused "During your absence, more than a few things have shifted around. Sai is now working in the ANBU."

"What about the curse seal?" Sakura quickly jumped in.

"I asked Jiraiya to remove it. It worked surprisingly well so I made an exception and added Sai to the ANBU main division."

"And what else has changed?"

"Team 7 now consist of Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Kurama Suzuki. You will be focusing solely on the hospitals and receive missions directly from me." the blonde explained.

"...I see. I guess-"

"Oi Baa-chan! I know you're in there!" a raspy voice muffled outside Tsunade's office.

"That's it, right? Then I'll leave first, see you master." Sakura received a nod from Tsunade before jumping out the window.

"Come in." Tsunade said sternly "What do you want with me?"

"We came to report on our mission today-ttebayo!" Naruto yelled loudly.

Kakashi stood quietly next to the window, his eyes narrowed as his nose caught a familiar scent.

"Gosh, can you be any louder? Be more calm, like Sasuke-kun here~" Suzuki blinked repeatedly, batting her eyes at the Uchiha.

"If that's all then, just write up a report and give it to me tomorrow," Tsunade put Gaara's report in one of the drawers "I'm busy today. No more questions."

"B-but..." Naruto stuttered

"You are dimissed." Following the Hokage's order, Sasuke poof-ed away which leaves Suzuki to chase after him then Naruto.

"Did you not hear me, Kakashi?"

"No, I did. I was just delighted that a student of mine is back." Kakashi stuffed his face in the perverted book he brought along "I haven't seen her in a while and I doubt I'll get to see her in another month or two. How has she been?"

Tsunade didn't say anything and threw Sakura's report at Kakashi "Hm...I see." Kakashi placed the stack of paper back on Tsunade's desk

"I'm sure that you feel the same as I. I am proud of her." Tsunade smirked as Kakashi left.

"I sure am." she heard him whispered with a slight smile under his mask as he disappeared among the smokes.

* * *

'Kurama Suzuki?' Sakura searched through her library of memories as she strolled through the forest 'I'm sure I've heard this name somewhere...huh? Why is there heavy smell of blood here?' Sakura glanced around and spotted a child laying in a pool of her blood, covered in blood herself. As a medic, Sakura can't ignored this so she rushed to get some water from a small river nearby started to clean the child's wound with her own handkerchief. After that, she proceed to heal crucial wounds and bandaged the rest with the emergency kit in her bag. 'Why is this little girl like this? Where did she come from?' Sakura asked herself as she gently carried the girl to her home.

'Strange...Her clothes are made for shinobi...Just who is this kid?' Sakura stared at the child that is currently sleeping on her bed. The furnitures in her little apartment had collect layers of dust due to her absence for two years therefore, she made a small note at the back of her mind that she would clean it up tomorrow.

The child softly grumbled "Where am I?" she asked with a hoarse voice, maybe her vocals was also damaged...

"Your safe with me, little girl. What's your name?" Sakura sat down next the child.

"Everyone call me Kyou...But who are you? Why am I here?"

"My name is Haruno Sakura, you're currently in Konoha. Tell me how do you feel." Sakura pulled a professional smile over her features, who knows how this child, that was bathed in her own blood and at least 3 more blood from other human, is capable of.

"My body aches a little, I guess..."

'Aches a little?' Sakura wondered in her mind 'Your muscles was only five millimetre from completely being tear apart."

"What am I doing in Konoha?" Kyou asked.

"You passed out in our village so I took you in. From the way you speak, you don't belong to this village, do you?"

"Nevermind me, Sakura. My past is no longer important," Kyou started "I'm sure you have informed the Hokage about me and it's only a matter of time before the ANBU get here. There is only one thing I can tell you though, the Haruno clan had lived a good life."

"What-"

"Excuse us Sakura-sama, the girl must come with us." An ANBU appeared in the dark room.

"Well now," Kyou said as she yanked the blanket away and casually climbed down the bed "It's psychological torture time."

"Your wounds-!" Sakura stuttered.

"Nah, it's okay. I'll live." Kyou's words was not at all convincing, with the white bandages wrapped every inch of her exposed flesh, she looked worse than a mummified corpse.

* * *

"Do tell me you are joking." Tsunade sighed as she rubbed her temple.

"No I am not."

"There is no reason for me to keep you in Konoha especially when your history is unknown." The Hokage glared at the small child before her, usually she would show kindness but this child is completely different.

"It is not unknown. It's just that you don't have the power to access it." Kyou sighed after hours long of interrogation.

"I do not know your skills therefore it is hard to determine your worth to the village. How would I know if you are trustworthy?" Tsunade leaned back on her seat.

"I don't mind starting back in the academy and work my way up. If you want to see my skills, maybe the upcoming Jounin exam will help."

Tsunade nodded slightly "Your suggestions are not bad, quite ethical. If you are so desperate then I will allow you to temporarily stay in Konoha. You will participate in the Jounin exam and prove your skills. If you fail, you will be back in the academy. If you somehow succeed in passing, your rank will be promote to a Jounin and will begin to officially serve the village after another session with Ibiki," Tsunade smiled "Of course, one suspicious move and you will be out of here."

"I appreciate your kindness." Kyou bowed respectfully.

"Just where are your parents, kid?" asked Tsunade.

"Long gone." Kyou quietly unwrapped her bandages.

"You should keep them on," Sakura jumped through the window and into the office "They help you heal faster." she said in a friendly voice.

"No," Kyou showed the two top medic her arm, the muscles and tissues that was once tear, healed in a matter of hours leaving the child's skin pink and raw "My metabolism is quite fast."

"We can see that." Sakura gently grabbed the child's arm and closely examine it "It healed perfectly."

"I guess I should thank you for saving me in the forest." Kyou gestured toward Sakura.

"Well, aren't you formal? You speak more intelligence than most of the people I know," Sakura laughed "If you're gonna be one of us, better start greeting people, kiddo."

"Sakura," Tsunade voice of authority sternly vibrated "I'll have you in-charge of this kid. Like a guardian but don't hesitate to report any suspicious actions."

"Gotcha, master."

* * *

Sakura hummed quietly "Maybe we need to get you some clothes. My old ones obviously is too big for you."

"I don't mind. Since you're my guardian now, what should I call you? Sister? or Mum?" Kyou scratched her new flesh gently.

"Sakura is fine. I'm not that old to have a daughter and I don't accept sisters easily."

"Okay."

"Say," Sakura asked "What did you mean when you said 'The Haruno clan had lived a good life?'"

To which Kyou replied with a question "Don't you think it's weird that your clan's history cannot be trace despite the many branches across every land?"

"Huh?"

"We can talk about this next time, when everything is stable. Right now, we are getting me some new clothes, no? We might as well get you stocked up for the Jounin exam as well."

"You weird kid, how did you know that I'm gonna be in the Jounin exam as well?"

"The villagers have already start betting on who's going to pass the first round," Kyou looked at a group of villagers surrounding a table "I think we should gather some information on our potential opponents after this shopping tr-"

"Brat. You talk too much," Sakura pulled the kid into a clothing store nearby "For a kid, you're pretty tactical." and so wordlessly, Kyou let herself getting dragged and dressed up in many outfits.

* * *

"What kind of weapon do you use, Sakura?" Asked Kyou as she carefully compare two weapons together.

"Normally, I prefer hidden and small ones since I want my enemies to die as painless as possible," Sakura picked up some senbon "I am a doctor after all." paid and left the shop.

Kyou stared at her new guardian with mild interest before collecting some wires and shuriken then ran after her pink haired friend, silently wondering how Sakura managed to survive so long by being so kind.

"Hey Sakura, let's go and train."

"I don't want to fight a kid."

"I'm not fighting you," Kyou protested "I want to see your skills."

"..." Sakura paused for a moment "I guess there is no harm. But if I do, you have to tell me what you mean earlier."

"...Okay." Kyou hesitated.

* * *

[UPDATE: ...This is a completely different story now huh...]


	3. Escamotage

I'm intending to update this weekly from now on or at least try to. But I'm still not sure how that will go this also depends on the demand that this fanfic get (I am a shameless piece of bread asking for attention) and how merciful school will be towards me.

* * *

"You usuratonkatchi!" Sasuke growled as he exchanged fists with Naruto.

"Shut up teme! You're just weaker than me!" Naruto screamed back.

"Stop that!" Suzuki threw herself at Sasuke, as he was about to perform Chidori "You'll hurt Sasuke-kun, you stupid beast!"

"Guh!" The force that she threw herself at him, knocked the both of them over.

"Ugh..." Naruto sighed as his brows furrowed, his anger with her calling him forbidden nicknames have long subside. He never liked her as a team mate nor a friend and she felt the same about him, she was straight up annoying and he was sure Sasuke had told her that countless of times already but she just keep coming back, more annoying than the last. Now, Naruto is not exactly the reserved type or is he polite and he's not patient either but he was understanding and unconditionally kind so sprouting foul words about someone was something he would never do however, ever since Suzuki joined the team, built up frustration have never been released. Sasuke and Naruto would spar to let out some stress and frustration everyday but since recently, they can't because every time they do, Suzuki would interrupt or cry and that had brought him to a very close point of asking her to be transferred to another team. Heck, he was drunk the other day and started to discus a three man team with Kakashi but the silver-head disagree saying that leaving a girl by herself is ungentlemanly. Naruto had never missed Sakura's punches as much as he did during these last two years, Hinata was great at consoling him at times but she would still refuse to spar with him and that made him a little sad because he really need to let all this frustration out or he feel like he's going to lose himself and go on a spree of some sort. _'Speaking of Hinata, I wonder what she made for lunch today... I saw a nice necklace yesterday, I should get her that as a present for our next date.'_

"Suzuki, this is a spar, not a battle. You need to stop interrupting them or you could get seriously hurt." Kakashi sighed.

"Can you get off now?" Sasuke coldly glared at the girl who lunged and fell on top of him.

"Oh." She giggled a little before removing herself, hesitantly and slowly from him.

"Well. That's all for today. Suzuki, you need to stay behind for your training with Kurenai-sensei. The rest is dimissed." Kakashi vanished, followed by Sasuke and Naruto, leaving Suzuki by herself to wait for Kurenai.

* * *

"You should do that." Kyou chomped on the bun Sakura got her for lunch.

"Should I?"

"Yes, you should. It'll make things more interesting."

"Well, you're not wrong..." Sakura hesitated.

"Trust me." Kyou gave her guardian a thumb up.

"Just met you less than one day, kid." Sakura laughed and smacked Kyou on the back.

"Hm?" Kyou glanced up "There's someone here."

"What should we do? The other one are being used by Jounin to test their Genin."

"Maybe we can ask to share it. I mean, there's literally only one person there and she doesn't look like she can use the whole ground to herself." Suggested Kyou.

"Is she practising Genjustu?" Sakura peered, passing a tree.

"I can't tell, cause her chakra waves are so unstable." Kyou followed onto the field "Mask your hair though. She looks like the type that will bully and spread rumour about people."

"You judgemental kid." Sakura did mask her hair to brown though.

"I'm not judgemental, I'm analytical!" Kyou argued.

"This doesn't look good." Sakura mumbled under her breathe.

"Huh?" Kyou glanced toward the direction of the girl with a long pony tail "Erm...I think...she's losing control?"

Sakura quickly rushed forward, appearing as a blur before round-kick the girl, awaken her from her own genjustu.

"What was that for?!" Kyou could hear the girl's ungrateful complain "How dare you kick me! I near had it!"

"Had what?" Sakura titled her head slightly "Had losing control over your own illusion?"

The girl grumbled in visible rage before attacking Sakura furiously "Shut up! As if you could do any better!" She missed a punch "I bet you can't even maintain a genjustu for that long!" Sakura dodged a kick "Do you know who I train under?!" the girl was particularly screaming at this moment "That's right! Kurenai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei won't leave you alone after th-" Sakura caught her punch in one hand and her ankle with the other.

"Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei you say?" the girl tried to pull her leg and hand from Sakura's iron grip with little progress "Interesting, then you must be Kurama Suzuki."

 _'The Kurama clan?'_ Kyou thought to herself "Oh, so that's why..." Kyou walked up to her guardian and placed a hand on the older woman's stiff shoulder.

Sakura face beamed up into a perfectly fake smile "I see!" she enthusiastically released the other limbs "So your teachers are Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei! You must be so lucky!" Sakura happily clapped her hands together "Well then! Please excuse us for interrupting you!" the pink kunoichi grabbed Kyou's hand and forcefully pulled her after her.

"Stop right there." a stern matured voice called after the two "How dare you leave like that without greeting me first?"

Sakura smiled slightly and sighed "Kurenai-sensei," she said as she turn to the woman standing proudly behind her "Long time no see."

"Long time, indeed," Kurenai nodded wisely "What have you been up to?"

"Not much, I see you have accepted another student."

"Not a student. I'm more of like perceiving this as a mission from Tsunade." Kurenai nodded at Suzuki to continue her usual routine.

"I hope you're not neglecting your time with Mirai." Sakura strode toward her old mentor.

 _'Just who do she think she is?'_ Suzuki thought as she practice chakra control _'Coming here, attacked me and acting all like an old friend to Kurenai-sensei. What an ugly forehead she have! And what's with that seal? Is she disabled? Heh, she must be really weak.'_ Suzuki fed her ego as she trained, no matter how badly she gets hurt, she know that Team 7 won't let it slide, especially when they had the 'Those who abandon their friends are worse than scum' thing going on. She can just tell them about this girl, make it a little dramatic and soon that big forehead would be full of bruises. That's right, she'll do just that.

"Well, be sure to greet your friends when you see them, they missed you dearly," Kurenai smiled warmly at her old student, she was the best she had ever trained "And brown doesn't suit you, pink does more."

"Oh please, we all know that pink is the worse colour to have as a shinobi." Sakura jokingly complaint.

"Whatever, brat. But if you wanted to train then use another ground, this is taken."

"It's all right. We'll go, it's getting late anyway." Sakura waved at her sensei and left.

* * *

Kyou walked silently next to Sakura "We'll talk about it after the exam, agree?" Sakura started.

"Sure. But first, we need groceries." Kyou wisely pointed upwards.

"No point, I can't cook to begin with." Sakura sweat-dropped at her own inability.

"Then what about dinner?" questioned Kyou, who start to panic "Are we going to starve?"

"No, we're having a BBQ today. Some of my friends will be there so you can introduce yourself."

"Okay...I don't mind..."

* * *

"I met Sakura today." Kurenai said as she lean against the wall of the Hokage hallway.

"Did you now?" Kakashi was next to her, reading his book as per usual "How was she?"

"She had a little conflict with Kurama Suzuki and she had a kid with her."

"A kid?"

"Yea. I didn't get to ask who the kid was before she left," Kurenai smirked "It's a shame really, that she's not on your team any more."

"Truly." Kakashi agreed.

* * *

The rowdy night street of Konoha was a truly a sight because of the ever growing population, it was crowded and lively. In a small corner, stands an infamous and small shop, Ichiraku Ramen.

"The usual, old man!" Naruto shouted guiding Hinata and Sasuke in.

"Comin' right up!" Ayame shouted back, over the loud bustling.

"Sasuke-kun!" Suzuki huffed into the small shop "Naruto! Hinata!"

"Eh? Ugh...Suzuki-chan. Are you okay?" Hinata gently patted the other back as she panted.

"I need help!" the Kurama panted "M-My little sister...she have been kidnapped!"

"Eh?!" Hinata squeaked "W-who would d-do such a thing?"

"I don't know! But the kidnapper have a large forehead with some sort of diamond shape thing on it! She...she just came and..." Suzuki covered her face and started trembling.

"I see!" Hinata said in determination "P-please lead me to her!" and so Hinata left with Suzuki.

"Are you not going to go after her? Sasuke asked.

"It's probably a prank of hers, besides Hinata is really strong - ttebayo!" Naruto replied with determination.

And sometimes later, "Sasuke-kun!" Suzuki huffed back into the small shop "Naruto! Hinata, she also got kidnapped!"

* * *

A/N: What a confusing ending. Reviews are deeply appreciated and do feel free to ask me anything that doesn't make sense or maybe I missed some details because my grammar is bad and most of my stories tend to have a loophole somewhere. I'll hopefully see you next week, dearest brah.


	4. Emissary

_**Previously on 'So you said':**_

 _"It's probably a prank of hers, besides Hinata is really strong - ttebayo!" Naruto replied with determination._

 _And sometimes later, "Sasuke-kun!" Suzuki huffed back into the small shop "Naruto! Hinata, she also got kidnapped!"_

* * *

"What did you say?!" Naruto slammed his fists on the table and spun his heels, running out of the shop with Sasuke quickly followed behind.

"Kurama, lead the way." Sasuke quickly ordered.

"They're in the warehouse up there!" Suzuki pointed as she ran behind, a sly smirk cross her face.

* * *

Sakura stood in the abandoned warehouse, motionlessly, her hand clutched on a piece of white paper. Her brown hair glittered in the moonlight that shone through the tattered roof "Really," She sighed, her yin seal hidden by genjutsu, her emerald orbs are dulled down to black "Who would do such a thing."

"Stop right there - dattebayo!" a husky voice screamed as the door slam open "Where did you hide Hinata-chan?!" the blond charged at the figure.

Sakura quickly dodged, her eyes widened at the sight of her old friend.

"Where the hell did you hide Hinata-chan?!" Naruto roared, whipping around and launched a kunai.

"Will you calm down and-" Sakura was interrupted by Sasuke's kick, which she managed to block with her forearm "Listen to what I-" She kicked away Naruto's approaching punch.

"Resistance is futile." Sasuke appeared behind Sakura, ready to pin her down, Naruto appeared in front for a punch. All the while Suzuki smiled in triumph.

Sasuke started throwing kicks and punches at the female in which she blocked all equally "What is wrong with you?! Does it hurt for you to listen to me for at least-" She deflected a kunai from Naruto.

Usually, Sakura could just run away from all this mess but since certain lives are on the line right now, whoever set this all up must be watching so she must play her part. What a twisted mind they must have. Sakura stopped her reflex from kicking in, letting herself be pinned by Sasuke, arms locked behind her back, and her collar grabbed by Naruto. Speaking of clothes, she haven't had the chance to shower or change because she was so busy taking care of Kyou. Her clothes consist of a plain black jumper and shorts, no wonder why Naruto couldn't recognise her, because she wasn't wearing her signature outfit or clan symbol.

Loud rattling noise could be heard from a nearby crate which managed to distract the three ninjas, Sakura quickly disappeared from under the Uchiha and reappeared with smokes and rumbles and leg raised up high "So this is where you are..." Sakura crouched down and pulled the white cloth from Kyou's mouth, Suzuki clicked her tongue and glared.

"Pwahh!" Kyou breathed "Take a look at that girl, she's knocked out!" Kyou indicated to a sleeping Hinata.

"Oh! My little sister!" Suzuki ran to Kyou, hugging the child. Awkwardly, Sakura froze with Kyou pressed hard against Suzuki's chest, that was rather under-developed "I miss you so much! How dare you kidnap her!" She pointed at Sakura with attitude.

Kyou struggled against Suzuki's iron grip with muffled groans "That isn't very convincing, Kurama Suzuki." Sakura stood up and left.

"Ah, wait!" Kyou got up and easily slipped out from the ropes that was binding her arms then ran to find Sakura.

"H-huh? What's going on?" Naruto stared in perplexity.

"It seems that this was all a set-up. Ask the Hyuuga for details when she wakes up." Sasuke disappeared, annoyed at situation.

Naruto gently lifted Hinata before carrying her back to her clan compound. Suzuki was left alone to indulge in her own humiliation and rage _'I will get you back for this...'_

* * *

"Sakura, wait!" Kyou huffed as she chased after her guardian.

"Look at you, I take my eyes off you for one moment and you got kidnapped. Are you sure about entering the Jounin exam when you can't even defence yourself against a Chuunin of that level?" Sakura worriedly dusted off the dirt from the other girl "You might need to attend the academy all over again."

"So you know who did it but you still did what she want? Why?"

"Who knows what she have under her sleeves, especially when I saw her leading Hinata away. Attacking her will only bring a bad reputation to Hinata. That Kurama, she can lie about anything, just like when you became her sister in less than a second." the kunoichi released the genjutsu she placed on herself.

"The adult world is so complicated."

"Rather than worrying about the adult world. You should focus on the exam." the pink hair sighed.

"Not really..." Kyou averted eyes contact.

* * *

"Hinata-chan, are you all right now?" Naruto cheerfully asked as he carried her down the Konoha street.

"N-Naruto-kun?!" Hinata softly screamed "W-what happened?"

"Hinata-chan, can you tell me what happened?" Naruto smiled his girlfriend flustered face.

"Um...I remembered when I was running after Suzuki-chan, she suddenly disappeared and t-then everything went black..." the Hyuuga suddenly jumped and clung onto Naruto "W-what happened to S-Suzuki-chan and her sister?!" she softly exclaimed.

Naruto sighed, his girlfriend is really too kind "Don't worry, everything is fine - dattebayo!" and the two continued down the street with frequent chitchat.

* * *

'Chirp chirp' the bird tweeted outside the Hokage tower at the crack of dawn.

"For you to summon me so early, is there a problem?" Kyou yawned, she is literally too young to be awake at five in the morning.

"As you know, the exams are approaching in a few weeks and every shinobi is preparing for it so I have no choice but to resort to you to deliver a simple scroll." Tsunade brought out two scrolls from under her desk.

Kyou stared in silence "The rank of the mission is?"

"[D]"

"I can handle that much." Kyou approached and took the scrolls from Tsunade.

"You currently have no personification on you so be sure to not relate yourself to The Leaf if anything were to go wrong. Even if this is a [D - Rank] it needs top confidentiality. You don't have a team so I trust your skills to be able to complete this on your own."

"Got it. I'll leave right away." Kyou left the office.

Sakura climbed in through the window "Are you sure you can trust her on this?"

"That depends on her, Sakura." Tsunade smirked.

"You really have a weird way of testing people, master."

* * *

The little child stretched her limbs as she slowly make her way out of the gate, she needs to deliver the scroll to Sora-ku or also known as Sky Ward and return before the exam that is in another 3 weeks. It takes at most two days to travel from Konoha to Port city if travel at normal speed, therefore this mission should take only 4 - 5 days at most without interference. Kyou took in a lungful of fresh air "No one said this was easy to begin with." she whispered "Argh...chakra compression is so painful~" she cracked her back loudly "Maybe I should take 6 days for this mission just to exaggerate my uselessness a little..." Kyou's shoulder cracked. The kid began to talk to herself as she slowly walk toward Port City. "Ah~ I want to see Sakura fight again!" Kyou screamed upwards, scaring away the birds, she pouted and kicked a little stone "I want to be able to fight soon too..."

* * *

Time really flies when you focus on something, after a hard day of training far away from the village, Sakura made her way back to the Hokage tower, unnoticed by the bustling crowd and concealed shinobis.

"How is she?" Sakura asked her master.

"She's taking her sweet time," Tsunade gulped down the sake she toasted to the moon "If you ask me, this kid is beyond suspicious."

"I agree. But judging from her chakra level and skills, she shouldn't pose as a threat to anyone." Sakura took a ochoko from the table and gulped down the alcoholic drink.

"Have you dote on the kid, Sakura?"

"No, but she said some strange things and I need her explanation." Sakura dangled her legs as she sat on the table.

"Have you met any of your friends yet?"

"Hm? I've seen Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke but they didn't see me though," Sakura smiled "Long story master, but that Kurama girl, I was told that the Kurama clan is rather unstable when it comes to genjutsu, so why are you-"

"Asking Kurenai to train her in genjutsu? While the Kurama clan is unstable when it comes to genjutsu, if used properly, they can be very powerful," Tsunade downed another choko of sake "As you know, Team 7 standards are extremely high and their strength are supremely abnormal compare to other team, you would know since you experienced it first hand" the Hokage smirked "Well, in order to smoothly corporate Suzuki into the team, she needs to at least be decent in every aspect. What would a team be without teamwork?"

Sakura scowled "Indeed."

"Don't think I wouldn't notice, you brat." Chuckled the Hokage.

"Huh? Notice what?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"You don't really like Suzuki do you?" The busty woman teased "Maybe because she took your place? Or is it because Sasuke care for her more than you?"

"Tsunade-sama, I can't get jealous like that any more." Sakura grabbed the bottle of sake away from Tsunade.

"You're right. If I were to pass out punishments for the time you violate the most basic rules of being a ninja. You wouldn't have made it this far." That earned her the bottle of sake back.

"Sensei."

"Hm?" Tsunade drunkly looked at her disciple.

"Not you, Tsunade-sama. Kakashi-sensei." Sakura called again.

"You've grown up nicely, Sakura." Kakashi climbed in from the window, holding his perverted book as always.

"How long have you been there, Kakashi?" Tsunade threw the silver man a dirty look.

"Ever since the conversation started," He nonchalantly stuffed his hand in his pocket "I'm surprised you found me, Sakura."

Sakura pointed to her ear "I wouldn't have noticed if you didn't start giggling at your book, Kakashi-sensei."

"Oh, so my indulgence in literature gave me away." he scratched his head sheepishly.

"That kind of thing is not considered literature. It is called p**n," Tsunade sighed "How can something that was written by a pervert be literature?" She childishly mumbled.

Sakura laughed, having her two most respected role model in the same room was nostalgic.

"And? What have you came here for Kakashi?"

"It's about the mission tomorrow," Silver Fang voice was stern "I need another person to help with the assassination. As you know, Suzuki and Naruto are far from stealthy so I advise that the team pair up but if so, there is no possible way for us to completely wipe out the hideout in the given time."

"So who paired up with who?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I will be with Naruto, leaving Suzuki to Sasuke."

"Oh? Are you jealous Sakura?" Tsunade teased.

Kakashi cleared his throat "Is there someone that you can send to assist us?"

"Yea." Tsunade quickly answered "I have someone who's completely free at the moment with nothing to do so she's sitting on my table dangling her legs."

Sakura whipped her head towards her master and hesitantly pointed to herself.

"Yep." Tsunade assured.

"Fantastic. What more could I ask for." Kakashi's eye closed as he smiled.

"W-wait, I'm still not ready-"

"She'll go with you tomorrow. Be sure to pack your bags, Sakura." Tsunade slurped on her ochoko.

"But-"

"This is a [B - Rank] mission Sakura, don't underestimate your opponents." Kakashi happily added.

"You'll raiding a rather large hideout in Taki* so remember to bring lots of supplies." Tsunade grinned at Sakura's growing temper.

"Listen to me - Shannaro!" The pink hair kunoichi slammed her fists of the table, creating two large dents.

"Resistance is futile, Sakura." Tsunade and Kakashi said in unison.

They might be Sakura's two most respected people but their childish and stubborn manner are extremely hard to go against, even more supreme when added together. Sakura groaned in defeat "I hate you guys..." She pouted and mumbled before reducing to a curled ball on the ground, drawing circles. Tomorrow will officially become Sakura's worst day in the history of Sakura.

* * *

Author's note: Ay! I'm back this week with another chapter! Reviews are much appreciated! Some character seems a little OOC this chapter, I hope you won't notice...The next chapter is written up and in beta. See you next week dearest brah~

Taki*: The Hidden Waterfall Village. This is located in a North-North-West direction from Konoha.


	5. Ambivalence

I'm sorry i forgot to update last Saturday, I was freaking out because school was only two days away but now I am so excited to write up the Jounin exam that I have no motivation for this but I will still do it...because I like to make myself wait...But I'm afraid as school is already starting up again, it will become harder for me to update weekly as seeing how exams are coming and how sadistic all my teachers are but I will do my best to keep this story alive. So for this chapter, this little piece of bread did a little research on the Uchiha Massacre and ugh...Itachi...you...you need infinite love.

* * *

 _ **Previously on 'So you said':**_

 _"Resistance is futile, Sakura." Tsunade and Kakashi said in unison._

 _They might be Sakura's two most respected people but their childish and stubborn manner is extremely hard to go against, even more supreme when added together. Sakura groaned in defeat "I hate you guys..." She pouted and mumbled before reducing to a curled ball on the ground, drawing circles. Tomorrow will officially become Sakura's worst day in the history of Sakura._

* * *

Sakura stared at herself in the full length mirror in her little room in her little apartment _'Revealing myself as Sakura to Team 7 would be the worst choice right now.'_ Sakura mused to herself as she place a genjutsu over her hair and eyes back to average brown strands and dull black orbs. Maybe Sakura was just hiding from Sasuke or maybe, she wasn't ready to face her old teammates yet, after excuses and whatnot Sakura restock her weapon pouch. It is still hours away from the set time to leave for the mission so the kunoichi would take her time.

 _'The Haruno clan had lived a good life, huh?'_ Sakura thought about what Kyou had said _'What do you know?'_ she ruffled her hair rashly, thanks to the kidnapping Sakura wasn't able to meet up with her friends before they went off to their perspective missions and it annoys her. Sakura had returned to Konoha for 3 days now and she was sure that except for Tsunade, Kurenai, Shizune and Kakashi no one else know she was back and here she was, expecting a welcome back party of some sort. She would be lying if she said she didn't miss her friends during the two years she was away in Suna.

The kunoichi sighed deeply as she equipped herself with necessities. To conceal her identity, she wore a simple black jumper and black shorts with her other pair of high boots without any of her clan symbols _'Suzuki is going to lash out when she see me...'_ Sakura sighed, she could feel her youth slipping away. The seal on her forehead, hidden from view, throbbed irritatedly. It can't be helped, it's been awhile since she actually release a decent amount of chakra so the built up are filled to the top. Sighing one last time, Sakura set off the the team meeting spot, the nostalgic red bridge.

* * *

Sasuke yawned at the crack of dawn as he walked to the bridge, way earlier than the set time. He was never a morning person but the insomniac sleeps are bad enough to make him seem like one, it's been two years since he returned to Konoha after the death of his brother. Thankfully, the Uchiha compound was properly reserved in honour of the once greatest clan in the village so he could sometime return to pay respect to his fallen family members. Itachi no longer haunts his dreams but instead, provide him with sweet memories of the past but Sasuke was no delusional man, if he fell in deep sleep and see the memories that he tried so hard to ignore, no doubt that the great Uchiha Sasuke will break down into a mess.

By the time Sasuke reached the bridge, the sun peaked a little over the horizon, as usual he was the first to arrive. His mind drifted back to his Genin days in the same situation as he is in now, except this time, he didn't bear the burden of avenging his clan or was he filled with hatred. For some reason, Sasuke remembered that day very specifically.

Just like today, Sasuke waited for Kakashi and Naruto with Sakura. It was a normal occurrence for the both of them to be waiting for the remaining. Normally, his female team mate would giggle and ogle all over him but that day was different, all she did was to stare at him...intensively. The silence and tension was heavy, he didn't like the fact that she wasn't acting like normal but he did appreciate silent. After a while, the pink haired seems to have given up, sighed then walked away to a tree on the other side of the bridge that is abnormally far from him and sat down.

"Sasuke-kun~!"

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and cracked his heavy eyelids open at the familiar sound, only to be disappointed to see Suzuki running towards him. Team 7 current medic is quite intolerable, if he had to chose between Suzuki and Karin then he might as well let his wounds heal by themselves, they are both equally annoying. The Uchiha slightly shifted away from the Kurama who was practically glued to him, if only the dobe would arrive sooner then he wouldn't be so bored and annoyed. Not that the dobe would actually lessen any of that but...still, at least an idiot is better than a hormonal fangirl.

* * *

Naruto was definitely not a morning person. He's still sleeping as a matter of fact, he was aware of the fact that Sasuke definitely did not appreciate Kurama Suzuki company at all and kinda made it his goal to hang out with Sasuke as much as he can to avoid being annoyed by Suzuki because everyone know that an angry Uchiha is never a good thing. But, despite all his goals and resolution, Uzumaki Naruto snored loudly as he laid in his bed, snuggled in warmth as his frienemy annoyingly await his arrival, in the cold and annoyance. Without needing to say, the best friend ever goes to Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

 _'Well...That looks and sound really annoying.'_ Sakura thought to herself as she watch Sasuke and Suzuki interaction in a nearby tree with her chakra skillfully masked, as per usual. Sakura long decided that she wasn't going to show herself until Kakashi gets here to limit as much arguments as possible _'Wow...Did I use to be like that too? No wonder, he was so annoyed.'_ This was stupid. Everything was stupid, why did she had to be in this position when she first arrived? Why did she had to sit like this? Her gluteus maximus hurt and numb and she can't exactly move since Uchiha Sasuke was no idiot, he would sense the movement and be after her neck by then, especially with what happened yesterday. It's been 2 hours since Sakura got here, the set time was six and judging from the sun's position, it's still barely six. Kakashi probably wouldn't be here for another two hours and Naruto should be here in 30 minute or so _'Ugh...my back hurts.'_ Sakura scowled at the aching pain. Why did she have to be so early?

 _"_ Hey, teme!" Naruto entered the photo exactly 30 minutes later "Hi." he indicated to Suzuki who ignored him completely.

"Shut up, dobe."

"Heh, bet you were waiting for me!" Naruto proudly laughed.

"..." Sasuke stared at the blonde, deadpanned _'How stupid can he get?'_

 _"_ Shut it loser. Sasuke-kun obviously was hanging out with me! Who would wait for you?" Suzuki placed her hands on her hips.

Sakura's gaze hardened _'Loser...huh.'_

Tired and used to Suzuki insults, Naruto sighed. This is going to be a devastating two hours.

* * *

"Hey Sakura." Kakashi greeted his student in the same tree she was in.

She flinched and turned to face her teacher "Took you long enough Kakashi-sensei." As Suzuki was loudly distracting the other two, slight movement shouldn't be noticeable.

"What are you doing here, instead on being down there? And why is your appearance so...un-Sakura-like?"

"First of all, how did you find me?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

Kakashi pointed to his nose "Your sensei have a really good nose, you see. So, what about my questions?"

 _'That's kinda creepy, sensei.'_ Sakura thought to herself "I'll explain to you on the way but for this mission my name is Kura and I just returned from a long mission. I have no relation with Haruno Sakura or Team 7."

"And why is that?"

"I told you, I'll explain on the way." Sakura sweat dropped.

Kakashi contemplate his thoughts a little "All right. We shouldn't keep them waiting." His eye curved to a smile.

* * *

"Sensei, you're late!" Naruto screamed, some things never change.

"Ah!" Suzuki screamed loudly for an extended period of time while pointing at Kura "You're the kidnapper from yesterday!"

Kakashi stared at Kura with wide eye, obviously in need of an immediate explanation. Kura covered her face in shame of suddenly become the subject of many attentions from villagers passing by the bridge.

"Oh! You're the person that kicked the crate from yesterday!" Naruto pointed.

Kura could feel Kakashi's demand for an explanation worsen and Sasuke's hard glare on her.

"Look," Kura started "I didn't kidnap anyone, okay? It was just all a misunderstanding."

Suzuki crossed her arms in front of chest and huffed "Yeah right. Like we'll believe you, you attacked me the other day for no reason and even insulted Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei!"

Naruto scrunched his eyebrows, insulting people that he respect was unforgivable.

"Now now," Kakashi calmed the mood "I'm sure Sa-" Kura stomped on her sensei foot.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, with a smiling face of anger.

"A-as I was saying earlier," Kakashi withstood the pain "I'm sure Kura-san here, wouldn't do that."

"What is she doing here, Kakashi-sensei?" Suzuki asked with attitude.

"This is Kura and she will be assisting us in this mission, Suzuki." Kakashi happily said.

"No way!" Naruto added "She kidnapped Hinata, yesterday! There's no way she's a good person!"

In which Kura quickly defended herself "Like I said, I didn't kidnap anyone!"

"Now now, everyone. Let's get along-"

"-No way!" Naruto and Suzuki replied.

Kakashi sighed. Even though Team 7 finally fully united, why are they treating each other like this?

* * *

"As we discussed, Naruto with be with me while Suzuki will go with Sasuke." Kakashi pointed to the map "Naruto, you and I will attack from the east wing and act as distraction while Sasuke, you and Suzuki will sneak in and assassinate the target. Kura, you will need to ensure an escape route for all of us, here," He pointed to a specific point on the map "I will send you a signal when we are retreating. As ordered by the Hokage, all personnel that work at the castle will need to be eliminated and certain information needs to be retrieved or destroy, so after the assassination, Sasuke and Suzuki will do that."

"What? You don't really need me in this mission do you? And here I thought it was something important when you came to the Hokage." Kura commented.

"Kura, we do need you. All personnel are trained shinobi so within a seven kilometre radius are embedded with secret traps and guards, therefore you must clear the area from threat, safe enough for merchants and passerby to cross."

"If the Hokage wanted all personnel dead, I'll just get all the guards outside while you guys carry out the assassination." Kura suggested.

"Don't be dumb," Kura twitched at Suzuki's choice of language "As if you can take them all out. You're weaker than me."

Kura pulled a professional smile "Of course, if I can't take them all, I will definitely ask you for help, _Suzuki-senpai._ "

"If we're clear then let's get going. I will go over the plan again tomorrow night before we attack. Kura, I will fill you in with details as we travel." Kakashi put away the map.

* * *

"...I'm so sorry! I forgot to bring money." Kyou apologised to an elder woman.

"Ohohoho, it's all right," She laughed kindly "You're so young, yet you're working hard for the village. Good for you, this one is on the house~"

"Oh...thank you so much!" Kyou beamed. Currently walking down the street of Sora-ku, humming to herself. The scroll have been delivered and she was taking leisure in a tiny tour away from Konoha for just a few days before returning.

"Nekobaa? Are you here?" She popped her head through the door "Nekobaa?"

"What is a brat like you doing here?" an old lady with long grey hair replied.

"Came to stock on weapons~" Kyou sang before skipping inside.

"I'm surprised you knew about this place." Nekobaa shifted to bring out her weapon stock.

"I got recommendations from an old time regular."

"Old time regular?" Nekobaa eyed the girl suspiciously.

* * *

"So that's what happened. It was all a set up," Kakashi jumped to another tree, commenting at the kidnapping story from yesterday "You could've said so."

"You know they won't listen to a stranger, Kakashi-sensei." Kura followed, with the other three in front.

"And?" Kakashi asked.

"Huh?"

"Why are you 'Kura' now?"

"I'm sure Suzuki have heard about Sakura and dislike her to an extent. So if Sakura was to return, who knows what type of insult she will continuously throw. I hate to deal with insults, Kakashi-sensei, my temper is already bad as it is." Kura's expression scrunched.

Kakashi stayed in silence for a while "I see that you are working very hard, Sakura. But this isn't very Sakura-like," He took out the Icha Icha Paradise "You don't lose your temper as easy anymore."

"If I did, it would only drain up my chakra faster. After what happened, I realised my chakra reserves are important, I can save lives with even a tiny bit."

Kakashi saddened upon hearing 'After what happened', he knew what she was referring to. When he received the news of the Haruno Clan massacre, Sakura was already excluded from society and had started to lock herself in her apartment for weeks. Her depression was understandable and contagious, when Kakashi mustered enough willpower to go and comfort his student, she was already on the edge of despair, he knew she was blaming herself and she still was even to know ' _If only I had enough chakra to heal them'_ he replayed what she said in his head _'If only I didn't waste it to only punching Naruto for his stupid jokes...I could've saved them'_ Her sentences was cracked and raspy, dripping heavily with self loathing. He understood what she was going through, exactly. He had been in the same situation himself. That night he gave her a fatherly hug and lend her a shoulder to cry on. Needless to say, his shoulder afterwards was drenched but he didn't care. One of his precious kids is hurting and loathing herself and he will make sure that she does not follow in Sasuke's footsteps. Kakashi had made many mistakes in life and he is not going to make anymore. After a few months, with continuous support from everyone around her, Sakura got back up on her feet but had lost the carefree and content smile she once had. It saddened him because he knew, Team 7 can't return to how they once was anymore.

 _'To what extent can I continue to protect and support her?'_ Kakashi remembered Naruto asking him once. There was no reply to that question, simply because Kakashi didn't know what road Sakura will take from then.

 _'As expected of Jiraiya-sama, his descriptions are godly.'_

"Sensei, that's disgusting." Kura face conveyed the most disgusted look ever.

"What is, Kura?" he asked.

"You're giggling...At the book," she paused "Like a teenage girl." after finishing the sentence, Kura shivered and quickly jumped up ahead.

 _'Maybe she's fine now?'_ Kakashi thought, either that or he really was disgusting for giggling at godly literature.

* * *

"All right. We'll camp here for tonight." Kakashi announced before preparing to set up traps.

"Don't bother." Kura stepped into the clearing "I've already set up traps around us. Just be careful not to activate them."

 _'She works fast,'_ Sasuke glanced at the stranger before setting up the sleeping areas _'And carrying close to zero supplies. Light weighted huh?'_ Because compared to the big backpacks each team members was carrying (sans Kakashi) Kura's was a small bag that she carried on her side.

"Sasuke-kun should we sleep together tonight?" Suzuki asked suggestively.

"Ew!" Naruto exclaimed from his position, trying to start a fire.

"Kakashi, I'm on guard tonight." Sasuke ignored Suzuki.

"Sure." the man replied back.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm also on guard tonight!" Suzuki followed suit.

"Ugh...sure."

"You need help with that?" Kura crouched down and raised an eyebrow at the blond.

"Of course not! As if I can't make a-" The stick broke "Ah! This is impossible!" Naruto gripped his hair after his 40th attempt.

Kura grabbed a stick "Erm...Let me try." she started rubbing the stick on the rock.

"Oh!" Naruto cheered as smoke start coming out "That's it Kura! Keep going!"

"Oh!" Kura excitedly screamed along as she increase her rubbing speed.

"Hey Kura, Naruto let's go fishing for tonight's din-" Kakashi turned around to two screaming shinobis, one rubbing a stick against a rock and another cheering the other on. He smiled unconsciously _'How nostalgic.'_

 _'Fshhh'_ went the rock from too much friction with no fire. The two shinobi stared soullessly at their wasted effort after 40 trials.

"Let's ask the Uchiha, he can make fire right?" Kura minded her language.

"Sasuke? There's no way he'll do that - dattebayo..." Naruto squatted next to Kura.

Kura thought for a moment "We can make him."

"I don't want to die yet. Hinata is still waiting for me." He stared at her in doubt.

"No, here..." She leaned in and whisper to his ear.

After some times, Naruto started to giggle evilly at his frienemy. Sasuke felt a shiver creeping up his spine, turned around to see Naruto grinning at him _'That dobe. The hell does he want?'_

Kura got into her position and waited. Naruto approached his frienemy "Heh, I heard it Sasuke." the blond started "You haven't master that blowing fire jutsu huh?"

"..." Sasuke immediately glared at Naruto.

"So I was right? Ohoho~ So you can't blow a decent fire despite being an Uchiha. Even though it was your clan signature jutsu, you can't master it. I mastered mine really easily too -ttebayo." He teased.

"What was that, you usuratonkachi?" Sasuke gritted his teeth and smirked "If this an attempt to make me make a fire then it's not working."

"Hmph!" Naruto sweat dropped "We already made a fire - ttebayo!" he lied swiftly "But you can't even make a fire spark!"

"Oh, you asked for it, dobe." Sasuke jumped from his position and Naruto started running.

"Crap! Kura, where are you?!" Naruto screeched with an angry Uchiha chasing after him, as if on cue, Sasuke already started to form the hand seals. Kura readied herself and clenched on a big branch she got earlier.

* * *

Kakashi stuffed his face in his book again with a bucket of fish on his side, it was still noon and he decided for the team to rest early just so they can get used to Sakura more. Teamwork is important after all. The destination wasn't far so the mission wouldn't delayed.

Kakashi sniffed the air _'Burnt wood?'_ He looked up from his book and saw the reflection on the river "Is there an enemy?!" Kakashi panicked and grabbed the bucket of fish before rushing back to the clearing.

* * *

Author here: Oh, how OOC you are. So initially, this chapter was going to be around 4,000+ words but I decided against it because that's too much and you guys will get bored so I moved it to the next chapter for next week and this got reduced to 3,000+ words. There should be some action in the next chapter (I hope). Even though I said I have no motivation but my hands have a lot of energy. Anyway, thank you for reading, reviews are very much appreciated! I will see you next week, until then, dearest brah.


	6. Bellicose

Aight, back with another chapter. I'm glad that you have made it this far and look what I found on the internet [‽], like that is an exclamation mark and question mark at the same time! More people should know about dis ‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽

* * *

 _ **Previously on 'So you said':**_

 _Kakashi stuffed his face in his book again with a bucket of fish on his side, it was still noon and he decided for the team to rest early just so they can get used to Sakura more. Teamwork is important after all. The destination wasn't far so the mission wouldn't delayed._

 _Kakashi sniffed the air 'Burnt wood?' He looked up from his book and saw the reflection on the river "Is there an enemy‽" Kakashi panicked and grabbed the bucket of fish before rushing back to the clearing._

* * *

Kura placed the branch with fire onto the pile of dry leaves, starting a bonfire.

"Was this your plan all along?" Sasuke glared at Kura.

"Definitely not." She glanced around "I wanted a small fire. Not a wildfire but thanks to that we have more than enough coal to last the night!" She smiled, dealing with the Uchiha was dangerous, especially when she had a former crush on him. The leaves of the trees that was once green, surrounding the clearing, turned black, wood turned to coal.

He stared at her for awhile before leaving without a words. She released the breath she was holding, in a deep sigh.

"Pft-hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Naruto laughed loudly behind Kura, slamming his fists against the ground.

"What are you laughing at, dobe?" Sasuke said, inches away from Naruto in a flash.

"Haha, teme you couldn't say a word against her!" the blond continued to laugh in hysteria.

Sasuke jokingly threw a punch and threw Naruto some feet backward "What was that for teme‽" he came back screaming and sparked a spar.

"S-" Kakashi corrected himself "Kura, what's going on?"

"We couldn't make the fire," she started "So we asked Sasuke to help."

Kakashi started to question his students mentality _'How much chaos will they wreck on this mission?'_

"W-wait! You'll hurt Sasuke-kun!" Suzuki returned from her wood collecting duty, threw the wood away and lunged at the two fighting shinobis.

"H-hey! What is she thinking?" Kura exclaimed as Suzuki ran toward the two sparring shinobis. If the Kurama had been team mates with the two for two years now, she must know that even when sparring, they are extremely competitive and doesn't know how to hold back. Rushing in the middle will result in certain death.

 _'You'll hurt Sasuke-kun?'_ Kura repeated in her head _'This girl...Does she really think Sasuke needs to be protected? Against Naruto, no less.'_ Kura dashed after Suzuki. In an attempt to prevent Suzuki from rushing to her death, Kura accidentally stepped in the middle of Sasuke and Naruto, in a flash moment she grabbed the two wrists to buy enough time for Kakashi to swept in and carry Suzuki out of the line of danger.

"Kura?"

"You?"

Naruto and Sasuke both said in shocked unison.

Kura quickly rebounded away, breathless, leaving Uzumaki and Uchiha to clash against each other.

"Kura, are you okay?" Kakashi quickly rushed back to his student's side after setting Suzuki down.

"Yea..." She breathed "I didn't expect there to be that much force."

"You should have used your strength," Kakashi examined Kura's damaged hands "You could've threw the both of them away. Especially when dealing with Chidori and Rasengan at the same time."

"If I did, they would've found out," Kura stared at Suzuki opposite her, sitting on the ground looking terrified "You should check up on her, Kakashi-sensei. She doesn't look so well."

"You sure?"

Kura nodded.

"Hey...ugh Kura, sorry bout that." Naruto came to her, scratching the back of his head.

"Nah, it's okay. It's my fault for stepping in the middle to begin with."

"I'm surprised that you managed to stopped us during that split second. Impressive." Sasuke monotonously deemed.

Kura sweat dropped "Are you praising me?"

"Hn." Sasuke walked away.

"Dammit teme, talk properly!" Naruto yelled after the Uchiha.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, here's your fish!" Kura held out the fish on a stick "Here's yours." And another one for Suzuki, who accepted it with malice. The former pink head sat down next to the bonfire from the evening.

"Ramen..." Naruto quietly whined "Kura~ Do you have any ramen?"

"You sure got used to me fast. Considering the fact that I was a kidnapper yesterday and kidnapped your girlfriend." Kura stabbed at a closed wound, she watched as Naruto eyes widen in confusion. This brought Kakashi and Sasuke's attention as well.

"I know you're not that kind of person - ttebayo!" He grinned "Besides, you feel really familiar and Hinata was okay and that's all it matters!"

It seems (Sa)Kura had forgotten, how clumsy of her. She forgot how kind Naruto was. Kura kindly smiled at the blond "You're weird." She was missing this kindness and sunshine of his in her life.

"Huh?" Naruto looked confused.

"It means you're stupid, dobe." Sasuke joined the conversation and sparked an argument.

 _'Sasuke...maybe he had change too, for the better.'_ Kura stared at the two _'Maybe we can return to how we once were...Is that still possible?'_

Suzuki bit her lip and emit an angry stare _'Sasuke-kun is mine so back off, you wench. Just because he praised you doesn't mean he like you.'_ She started digesting the fish in fury _'I will remember this!'_

Kura noticed the glare that was sent her way so she returned it equally _'What? Does she have something against me?'_

"Kura, how's your hands?" Kakashi asked, concerningly.

"I healed them so they're okay." Replied Kura.

Naruto stared at the new member in awe "You're a medic‽" he asked "We used to have a really beautiful and skilled medic in our team too! Her name was Sakura."

Kakashi's eye closed as he smiled, Kura fought down a blush "O-oh really? Was she the one that trained under the Hokage?" It felt weird...talking about herself when she's herself but not herself.

"Yea!" Naruto replied in a matter-of-fact tone "You do know her right?"

"I...met her a few times..." Kura swear dropped ' _Actually, I kinda see her everyday even if I don't want to.'_ She added in her head.

"It's getting late, you all head to bed. Sasuke and I will stand guard and we'll shift to Naruto and Kura later." Kakashi extinguished the flame.

"Kakashi-sensei, I thought we agreed that I stand guard with Sasuke-kun tonight." Said Suzuki.

"Are you sure? You were quite shocked a while back." He asked, Sasuke already jumped up a tree and settled down.

"Yes." Suzuki received a nod from Kakashi before settling down at a base of a tree opposing the one Sasuke sat in.

"Then Kura and I will change shift afterwards. Naruto, get over here. Sensei will be the one in the middle just so you don't do weird things in your sleep to Kura."

"I'm fine whichever way so work it out yourselves but I'll warn you that waking me up with weird actions wouldn't end well. Goodnight." Kura wrapped the blanket over her head, completely cover herself and released her genjutsu.

"Night." Kakashi and Naruto settled down.

* * *

"The hot springs are so good!" Kyou exhaled, her body relaxed at the comfort of water. After saying goodbye to Nekobaa, the little brat decided to try out the hot springs at the Hidden Village of Hot Springs. "I wonder what Sakura is doing right now..." Kyou stared at the stars, the little amount of money she got from running errands was used to pay for a one night stay at an inn, so expensive. The skin the just healed from her past wounds are still raw, reminding her of her own goals. "But before that, let just enjoy myself~" she said as she sunk in the water.

* * *

"Kura, it's our turn," Kakashi gently shook his sleeping student "Kura."

"Right, let's go." She sat right up.

"Are you sure that you don't want to release it?" Kakashi asked from one tree.

"I did. But I rather have it on right now." she rubbed her forehead to ease the aching seal.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just my seal is fully charged with chakra so it's kind of itching." Kura settled in a different tree.

The beautiful moon illuminate the area in an elegant tranquillity of transparent blue, the night sky in the Country of Fire was different to the Country of Wind and Kura had missed the night sky in Konoha, a lot.

"How was your time in Suna?" Asked Kakashi.

"I was offered a citizenship," Kura started "They treated like family, Gaara...somehow turned out different than what I thought him to be."

"Be honest with me, Sakura," Kura flinched at the mention of her full name "Why did you attack Suzuki the 'other day'?"

"So this was your intentions for having me on guard with you?" Kura glared.

"No, I wanted to you relieve yourself by releasing the genjutsu," Kakashi paused "And ask a few things."

"I kicked her because she was losing control over her own genjutsu," Kura smirked "You know how dangerous that is."

"I agree that Suzuki might not have the required level of Chakra control to perform genj-"

"-She was attempting Kurenai-sensei's Death Binding, with her level of control, the worse could happen." Kura glanced at Kakashi.

"I see, that is indeed bad." the older man pulled out his novel.

Kura asked after a moment of silence "Does she not like me? She've been sending me daggers."

"Possibly, since she is quite interested in Sasuke, just like you."

"Used to. Not any more."

Kakashi looked surprised "Oh?"

"We shouldn't keep this conversation much longer. Sasuke should be one hell of a light sleeper," Kura looked at Kakashi "Oh, do you know why he decided to return to the village so suddenly?"

"A sudden interest, I see," If it wasn't 'out of character' then Kakashi would be wiggling his eyebrow like crazy "He had achieved his goal to avenge his clan. He killed Itachi."

There was a tense silence, Sakura had encounter the man, Uchiha Itachi, once and he was extremely powerful but through her analytical eyes for injuries and illness, she could tell the man was a dying man, his illness was great. He can't be save so it's only a matter of time before he say goodbye to the world. Yet, none of his suffering showed on his calm features. Itachi might be a S-rank criminal but there was something more to this but Sakura didn't know what. _'Did Sasuke really killed him?'_ Kura asked herself.

Silence and what not but there was whimpering coming from the sleeping area. Kura and Kakashi gave a glance to one and the other before jumping down to check, sure enough the whimpering was not Naruto nor Suzuki.

"Is he having a nightmare?" Kura whispered to Kakashi, examining the Uchiha.

"Possibly about his brother and his clan." Kakashi muttered.

Kura stared at the chicken ass hair "...Must have been hard for him to withstand all that for so long." She placed a hand over his forehead, pulsing chakra through her palm.

Kakashi looked at the scene in immense curiosity "And what might you be doing?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

"He deserved to have a happy dream after what he had been through." Kura smiled kindly as she removed her palm.

A soft ring of a bell reached the clearing "Let them sleep. I'm sure we can handle this with ease." Kakashi put his book away.

"Judging from the echo, they are about four kilometres away. I can only detect around 10 chakra signals and from their footsteps, amateurs." Kura spoked as she pressed her ear against the ground for vibrations.

"They could be night bandits. There have been a lot of cases reported around this area." Kakashi calmly stared into the forest.

"Okay, I think we can take them," Kura removed herself from the ground and grabbed her weapon pouch from her medical bag "Seven out of ten traps I set have been set off. The strings that I've attached have been severed."

"We should split up, I'm guessing that they are planning to attack from four main direction. I'll take East-South." Kakashi whispered.

"Then I'll take West - North."

* * *

 **Author note:** We're getting closer to the end of the mission which should be next chapter, I hope...Since now is the last term of the year, teachers are rushing and shooting loads of assignments at us so update might be slow. But please leave a review if you enjoyed it, until next chapter, Brah!


	7. A glimpse of Veracity

So to clear up some things, I use 'Kura' when Sakura place a genjutsu and her hair turns brown and eyes turn black. When you see Sakura referred as 'Sakura' is when she have her normal pink hair and emerald eyes. Just so you don't get confuse when I switch between the two.

* * *

 _ **Previously on 'So you said':**_

 _"We should split up, I'm guessing that they are planning to attack from four main direction. I'll take East-South." Kakashi whispered._

 _"Then I'll take West - North."_

* * *

Sakura haven't fought in a while...Ever since the demise of the Haruno Clan, Tsunade had taken all missions away from her, in case Sakura lose control over her mental state and the kunoichi haven't had the chance to properly spar and train herself up at all, so her skills are dusted and blunt.

"3 from West and 2 from North..." Sakura whispered to herself, her genjutsu had been released to preserve more chakra. Long pink hair flow with the breeze as she jumped branches to branches. Pulling out some kunai, she threw them to certain trees, setting traps she went.

"Hehehe..." a rather creepy snickering sounded from above "What do we have here?" the voice lazily dragged out.

Another softer voice laughed "Kukuku...A little lost blossom~"

Sakura stopped and whipped around, launching some shuriken as she did.

"Oh...feisty...the boss loves~ this kind of woman." The man smirked.

A woman jumped down to Sakura's tree "How about you quit being a ninja and be our boss bitch?" She pulled a twisted grin "You'll love it..." She said in a darker tone.

"No thanks, I rather die and join a bunch of scums." Sakura politely refuse.

"Hahahahaha!" The man (Man A) laughed "How 'bout we cut out your tongue and sell you as a slave? You'll be one hell of a slave!"

"C'mon girly, bitch or slave?" another man (Man B) rustled from a branch below.

"I'll rather throw your bodies down to hell than do that." Sakura brought out a kunai.

The woman face twisted to a scowl before accelerated towards Sakura, a blade in hand, she pulsed the blade with chakra and sliced at the pink head who blocked with her kunai. Man A joined the battle, shooting senbon at Sakura. Cornered, the pinkette backflipped and jumped to Man B, behind her. "I didn't forget you." She said teasingly, blocking his blade with her kunai and slicing him with her chakra scalpel. No blood spilled as the organs in his abdomen disconnect causing him to squirm in pain. She suddenly remembered Kakashi's words _'It is possible that the enemy have expected our arrival and will try to jeopardise our mission using these bandits, be sure to eliminate them at all cause. Don't hesitate, they have kidnapped, raped and killed many villages.'_ Wordlessly, Sakura severed his spinal cord with her chakra scalpel, her blood started pumping and adrenaline affected every muscles in her body.

Excited, Sakura launched towards Man A with her kunai in hand and now millimetres away from his exposed neck. He ducked and round-kicked her in which she blocked with her forearm and allowed herself to be thrown by the impact towards the woman who was about to swung her sword down. Eyes widened, the woman did not see Sakura disappeared before her very eyes, swinging her thick blade wildly in a circle, waiting for Sakura to re-appeared.

"Guh!" Man A groaned loudly "You bitch!" He swung his kunai around, only to slash air. A hand, he used, to stop the bleeding at his side.

"You should heal that when you can," Sakura reappeared behind the woman, quickly slicing her neck with a chakra blade "I don't really want to terrorize future passerby with your blood spilling everywhere." She took a step closer to the man.

He stumbled on his back, trembling "N-no...t-this w-wasn't what they told us..." He whimpered under his breath.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, she knocked him out and gagged him to prevent him from suicide and dragged him back close to the clearing then quickly spun her heels to head North.

* * *

Kakashi kicked a figure, breaking their neck in the process, to a tree _'I wonder if Sakura is done in her directions yet?'_ A light rustle made it's way to his ears, using his godly speed, Kakashi caught the mysterious figure behind the bush.

* * *

Suzuki slightly groaned at the crack of dawn, the sun have yet to make pass the trees of the forest. Suzuki glanced to her side to only find Naruto drooling face in a goofy smile, disappointed and kinda angry she flung her blanket and walked to the other side where Sasuke lay. The Uchiha was rarely seen sleeping despite the many missions and overnight that they shared, most of the time he was either missing or awake. Kurama spent some times studying the pale complexion of Sasuke Uchiha, his features was relaxed and peaceful which almost never occur. After some times, she got up and decided to start her morning beauty routine ' _Hm? Kakashi and that annoying wench is not here? Aren't they suppose to be on guard?_ ' After her morning routine, which took a lot of time, Suzuki decided that Kura and Kakashi had been away for too long, even if it was for getting breakfast. She paced to Sasuke, gently shaking him to conscious "Sasuke-kun..Sasuke-kun, wake up." She repeated several times.

Sasuke snapped his eyes open, almost attacking Suzuki, he withdrew his hand, millimetres from the pressure point behind her neck. He turned to Naruto, gave him some slaps "What is it?" He coldly muttered to Suzuki.

"Y-you see...Kakashi-sensei and the other girl is not there anymore," She stuttered as he raised an eyebrow "At first I thought they were out to get breakfast but it've been a long time so...I wonder if something is wrong..."

Naruto drowsily sat up with aching cheeks "Ow..." He growled as he gently massaged them.

Sasuke quickly left his sleeping bag and packed it up, calmly he checked the time. At this time Kakashi-sensei should be back even if he was out getting breakfast, something was wrong. Rustling of the bush was loud near them, Sasuke quickly jumped and dragged out a man. He looked at Suzuki, silently asking if she did it.

"No, I didn't do that." She replied.

"There you go," Kakashi landed in the middle of the clearing, holding food in one hand and a human on the other "Huh?" He glanced up "Is Kura not back yet?"

"No, what happened, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto answered, now wide awake.

"Oh, so you guys found him." A rather soft voice, accompanied by light footsteps set behind Sasuke and Suzuki "Sorry, I had to take my traps down." Kura excused.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"Yesterday a bandit group attacked, but we took care of them and this," Kakashi lifted the human in his hand slightly "Is someone I found nearby, a victim of theirs." Setting the human down Kakashi began to unpack their breakfast.

"And this?" Naruto examined the tied man.

"He's a bandit, he said something interesting yesterday so I took him back for interrogation," Kura removed to gag "So. Who hired you?" She asked politely.

He spat at her (She dodged) and glared "Like I'm going to tell you bitch."

Kura smiled, her eyes remained sharp. For a brief moment, she released the genjutsu on her eyes, they flashed emerald and he immediately cowered in fear "Won't you tell me now?" her smile widened.

"Y-yes...I-I'll tell you anything so...just - just please spare me." He stuttered.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the sudden change of attitude.

"W-We were hired by some guy in black cloak with a weird red cloud sign all over it," He panted "He said there was a woman he wanted..."

"Who." Sasuke demanded.

"He only said there was a woman b-but we met another woman on t-the way and was slaughtered..."

Kakashi glanced at Kura.

"A-and she had pink hair...so we thought she was the one he wanted-"

"Pink hair‽" Naruto yelled "Sakura-chan‽"

"Sakura?" Suzuki asked "As in the old teammate of this team?"

Kura stood up "Well, it's all useless information now since we don't know if it was her or not, she might be passing by and is now long gone."

"But why was she close by Konoha?" Naruto wondered "Sakura-chan, should be in Suna..."

Kura acted surprise "You didn't know? She came back some days ago."

"Alright, let's get going," Kakashi announced "We're already behind schedule." He threw them their breakfast "And you." he indicated to the human girl he saved earlier "Return to your village."

"You guys go ahead, I'll release this guy," Kura stretched before setting to work. After the others have disappeared in the thick forest, Kura untied the ropes are the man's wrist and ankle; with a swift movement of her scalpel the tendons in the man legs was severed "This is the price you have to pay for your sins." she said before pursuing the rest.

* * *

Night falls and the breeze blew by flickered the flame, guiding the soldiers on guard duty.

Kakashi watched with a pair of binoculars in hand "Then, I'm off." Kura stood up and jumped down to the forest below soon followed by screaming, angry gruntings and tons of footsteps with occasional explosion here and there. As soon as the guards guarding the East Entrance Kakashi and Naruto rushed down and started wreaking havoc. Wordlessly, Sasuke and Suzuki stealthed down to the main castle where the daimyo resides.

Kura never had much stamina so she got exhausted rather quickly, she continuously charged chakra to refill her stamina but it seems that the area needs some improvement. Now she stood, surrounded by more than 20 soldiers, she panted heavily. After setting off 102 out of 129 traps at the right time to kill some pursuers, Kura had killed no less than 40; according to the information they received, there should be 200 soldiers and 800 personnels working at the castle, by Kura's kill count, she is nearly done with 150 soldiers ' _Using a little strength won't hurt right?_ ' she asked herself as she pulsed chakra to her clenched fist. She charged at the enemies, fist clenched tight and ready to create a crater.

Kakashi and Naruto weren't so free either, there was 300 personnels at the East wing alone and it had taken them some time to burn down some record. Naruto usually would never kill a man or much less a woman but all of humans that exists in the castle have accumulated a big amount of sins on their own, robbing from the poor, changing water courses and produced draught in many surrounding areas just to name some of the reason listed in the long list that belonged to the report of the mission.

Naruto had never killed and would never want to, but it's was compulsory in this world, he made notes to change that when he became a Hokage. He now know what Sakura had been through after what happened to her family. Up to that point Sakura had never killed anyone, not even her patients and she would always refuse missions that have the possibility of losing a live either it was her teammates or the opposing enemies. Her mission count was so low and she barely made it through the Chuunin exam but she was hardworking enough to overcome that. The blond didn't know much details about Sakura's rampage that day but he heard enough to determined that his friend, his former crush and his sister was in enough despair to bathe her hands in blood. Part of him was curious to see what she looked like when she was on a rampage and the rest of him wanted to stop that from ever happen again. Sakura never wanted to kill, she became a medic to save lives not to kill them. But how much has she changed over the last two years? Naruto was scared to find a cold and distant Sakura when he return, Konoha would definitely lose the bubbly aura of the one and only cherry blossom.

"That daimyo was so easy to kill, one stab and he's dead!" Suzuki ran her mouth as she searched the wall for scrolls along with Sasuke.

Sasuke was in deep thought ever since Naruto mentioned a nostalgic name that had been waiting to roll off Sasuke's tongue for two years. After coming back to Konoha, he had never once caught any essence of pink around the village and it was unusually dull. He have been gaining wrinkles from knitting his eyebrows together too often because of the fangirls. The Uchiha had caught some winds of what happened when he was away, apparently the Haruno Clan was slaughtered and his former teammate went on a rampage. That girl and rampage was two words that he never thought would fit in a sentence together, the pink head too bubbly and peaceful for a chaotic rampage. Even Naruto didn't manage to call her out of her depression afterwards, but Kakashi managed to. An unsettling feeling rumbled in his stomach but he would dismiss it, after all she wasn't worth his time. He was grateful that she tried to help him but her methods annoyed him and he would never acknowledge her as someone on equal ground but the unsettling feeling remains. Was it because she now experienced the same trauma as him and will share his way of thinking? Or was it something else? The Uchiha didn't bother any longer, he arranged the scrolls in a neat pile before roasting them with his signature jutsu.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun! There's something up there!" Suzuki pointed to a bookshelf, on her way, she accidentally stepped on a button. A thick wall slammed down almost immediately trapping the two of them in the record room. Calm and collected Sasuke put away the scrolls and examined the wall "Stupid wall!" Suzuki groaned as she kicked the structure "Let us out!"

Sasuke internally sighed, he hated people who lacked common sense.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked Kura, who was sprawled out on the floor panting heavily with a few injuries scattered across her body "Aren't you going to heal it?"

Kura huffed "I need some time for my muscles to rest before moving again..." she paused "Where's the other two?"

"We haven't seen them so we thought they came back before us," Kakashi explained "But that doesn't seem to be the case."

Kura contemplated for a moment but forcing herself up "I know where they are..." she whispered as she unstably stumbled towards the main castle. Naruto rushed to her and carried her the rest of the way with Kakashi following close behind.

Upon reaching the daimyo's room except for his corpse laying on the floor, nothing was out of place. Kura knocked a particular wall in a pattern of: ... - .- -. -.. -.-. .-.. . .- .-. - ..-. - ... . .- .- -.-* three times before taking a few steps back, she channeled some chakra onto her leg and kicked the wall with tremendous violence before stumbling back from the impact.

"You okay?" Kakashi caught his former student.

"Ugh...yea...I'm just tired..."Kura drowsily mumbled.

"Ah! Kakashi-sensei!" a loud voice awoke Kura from sleepiness.

"I'm surprised you managed to find us." Sasuke calmly stuffed both his hands in the pockets of his pants.

"Kura did. You better thank her later teme!" Naruto said full of energy.

Kakashi carried Kura on a piggyback ride "Sasuke, make sure to burn this place to the ground. All traces must be cleaned." Kakashi said in a serious tone "We'll be resting in an inn at the nearby village so catch up as soon as possible." before setting off with Naruto.

As they ran across the forest, Naruto noticed a familiar trademark and stared at Kura, his eyes conveyed of so much happiness.

* * *

Kura was laid to rest peacefully on a warm futon after the inn staff have helped cleaning and bandaging her wounds after a bath.

"Tomorrow we will return to Konoha. If there's any question, speak now." Kakashi lazily sat on his zabuton.

"I want to ask something..." Naruto raised his hand "How did Kura know the layout of the castle so well? Especially the wall teme was trapped in."

Sasuke clicked his tongue "I wasn't trapped, dobe."

"Yea you were!" The blond argued back.

"If I remembered correctly, Kura completed a seduction mission at that castle once..." Kakashi touched his chin as a gesture of contemplation.

"Slut..." Suzuki whispered.

Kakashi noticed "Not very nice there, Suzuki. Your first seduction mission will be given after the Jounin exam so you don't have the rights to say that."

"What's a seduction mission?" Naruto asked innocently.

"It's when a kunoichi use her body to enchant a man into telling anything and gather information or evidence or kill him, you usuratonkachi." Sasuke smirked annoyingly.

"Wait...S-" Naruto corrected himself "Kura did that‽"

"Lower your voice, she's sleeping," Kakashi pulled out his book "Every kunoichi is required to complete it at least once before marriage."

Naruto nervously fidget "D-does that mean...S-Sakura-chan t-too?"

Sasuke's ears perked slightly.

"Oh right, she didn't want me to tell you..." Kakashi drifted off, averting his eyes.

"Eh‽" the blond exclaimed "No way!" he keep repeating as he scrambled around the small room they all shared.

Kakashi heaved a long sigh "You guys..." he scratched the back of his head "Do whatever you want, I'm going to bed." Kakashi lifted up Kura's blanket and climbed in beside her.

"Wa-wa-wait! Kakashi-sensei‽ What do you think you're doing‽" Naruto clenched his fist and held it in front of him, posing a threat to his teacher.

"She's injured so I'm obviously looking out for her." He casually yawned.

Naruto pouted and climbed next to Kura "Then I'll look out for her as well!"

Kakashi absentmindedly waved his hand at the remaining two "Well, there you have it. This room in full so you two go to the other one."

Squealing happily, Suzuki excitedly bounced to her room, getting ready for Sasuke's arrival. Sasuke crossed his arms "I'm not sleeping with a hormonal female." he sat down and leaned against a wall.

"You're not planning on sleeping here, are you?" Naruto yawned.

"Hn." Sasuke closed his eyes. For many years, he have been haunted by countless nightmares of the massacre which always left him in a cold sweat, yesterday was the same but a gentle hand lead him into a sweet fantasy, would it appear again tonight?

* * *

' _Hot...'_ was the first thing Sakura thought as her body burned from under the thick blanket. Turning to one side, a goofy, drooling blond, on the the other, a suspicious masked man; not exactly the best situation to be in. Sakura gulped down a lump in her throat as she swiftly slide out of the blanket. The muscle in her hand shivered as it approached closer to Kakashi's mask _'Today is the day'_ Sakura thought to herself _'I will see your face once and for all.'_ She broke into a cold sweat and sighed before withdrawing her hand "If you're awake, say something." She whispered.

"I was thinking what would you do to a defenseless me." Kakashi whispered back.

Sakura smiled awkwardly, her pink strains fell past her face as she stood up, got a spare futon from the cupboard and laid it out. "Really. These guys never change," Sakura gently touched a pressure point behind Sasuke's ear and pulsed some chakra into it "Doesn't he know that sleeping upright is bad for the blood flow?" then laid him gently down to the futon.

"Hm?" Kakashi smirked "Are you not going back to sleep?"

Sakura lifted her hand on a drinking motion "I'm going to drink." and smiled. Her pink hair flowed naturally behind her back as she walked out the door.

"You're becoming a second Tsunade and it scares me." Kakashi followed behind her.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Sakura laughed.

A dark figure shifted behind the wall ' _Who was that?'_ they thought as they scurried back to their room.

* * *

 **Author's note:** So Naruto is onto something...and maybe I'm hinting a little bit too much of KakaSaku during this mission but I assure you, they are only teacher and student and maybe drinking buddies, there will be no romance for the perverted old man. The next chapter is when the exam actually start and I am hoping to be able to write it by next week but until then, reviews are much appreciated, dearest breh!

*Morse Code!


	8. Jounin Exam 1: The Pole of Clerisy!

_**Previously on 'So you said':**_

 _"You're becoming a second Tsunade and it scares me." Kakashi followed behind her._

 _"I'll take that as a compliment." Sakura laughed._

 _A dark figure shifted behind the wall 'Who was that?' they thought as they scurried back to their room._

* * *

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura smiled as she rested her head on her hand.

Kakashi sipped his sake "For what?"

"For covering up for me," she took a sip as well "I didn't realise my genjutsu was released the moment I fell unconscious."

"Come now, that's nothing to mention." Kakashi took the bottle of sake and poured it into Sakura's ochoko in which she received humbly.

"To think I still need to you to help me at this age," Sakura smiled sadly "How embarrassing."

"Embarrassing? I don't think so. Considering how inactive you have been ever since...It's understandable."

"That's no excuse, Kakashi-sensei." she said jokingly.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow "Though, I am worried for you in the upcoming exam. Will you be alright?"

Sakura sighed deeply "Maybe..." she smiled slightly.

After a few seconds of silence, Kakashi realised the lack of chakra from Sakura "You're still cautious as ever."

"You too, sensei."

"Don't you think you should change the way you address me now?"

"Why?" Sakura cocked her head.

"You're on an equal footing, maybe even higher. But having you calling me by just my name may bring the wrong idea to others too so..."

Sakura expression turned a little worried with disgust "Kakashi-sensei...have the pervertness of your book finally got to you?"

"How rude. Of course not." the man quickly denied.

"Hahaha!" Sakura fresh laughter ringed the air "Really now?"

"Surely, if you ask anyone in this room, they would think we are a couple." Kakashi joked.

"Sensei, you are too confident in yourself." Sakura stated in a-matter-of-fact-tone as she drank her sake.

Kakashi snorted "Your sensei is still able to attract many women at this age, Sakura."

"Probably that's why you're still single even _at this age_." Sakura tried her hardest to suppress the pure joy she got from pulling such a good punchline with dripping sarcasm with much difficulty.

Kakashi remained silent...he couldn't think of anything to top that.

Sakura continued "Well,that seemed to have burned you quite a bit. Have a drink." Sakura politely poured the sake into Kakashi's ochoko.

The man stared at the moon with a solemn expression "Are you still thinking about Obito and Rin?" Sakura's soft voice whispered to him.

"..."

Sakura, being the apprentice of the fifth Hokage, also have the access to the Village chamber of records. Of course she never thought of even stepping a foot into that place but one day she did as an errand for Tsunade. Ever since then, she read whatever was available. She memorised the whole chamber and had a full grip on the village's history. Even what happened to her sensei.

"Where did you hear those names from?" Kakashi questioned.

"I am quite acknowledgable." Sakura replied as she turned to stare at the full moon. ' _A lot of things usually happen on the night of the full moon.'_ She thought to herself

' ** _Hah. Weak, how the hell did you manage to faint during that mission? The guards were so weak._** '

 _'Inner? I thought you were gone.'_

' ** _You wish._** '

' _You haven't changed a bit._ '

' _ **So...Sasuke's back. What are you gonna do? Chase after him again?**_ '

' _Maybe not. Where have you been? You've been gone ever since I became a chuunin._ '

' _ **...None of your business. Besides, if you're not gonna chase after that Uchiha then I don't need to be here.** '_

 _'Then why are you here?'_

 ** _'The brat that you picked up woke me up. Be careful around her.'_**

 _'You returned just to tell me that?'_

 ** _'Hell no! I ain't got that much spare time. I'm here for good. Remember when you went on a rampage? It is I, the great Inner who calmed your crazy ass down and I'm here to do that same thing.'_**

 _'...Right...'_

 ** _'And that Suzu-whatever-her-name-is, if she keeps being so bitchy, I'll go over and give her some good and wonderful highfives - to her face.'_**

 _'...No. Just no. If it comes to that, I'll do so myself.'_

* * *

The next morning came in a flash, Kakashi and Kura was already fully equipped and sober by the time Sasuke woke up (he usually wake up really _really_ early) and was waiting for the rest at the breakfast table.

Naruto gasped "When I went to the toilet last night, I didn't see you guys! Where were you last night?!" He stomped to the breakfast table last.

"We were out drinking." Kakashi glanced up from his book.

Sasuke stared at Kura "I woke up in a futon this morning. Was it your doing?" his cold tone added to the coldness of dawn.

Kura snorted "...Yea?"

Suzuki quickly cut in "More importantly! Kakashi-sensei, I saw you with a really beautiful woman walking out of your room last night! Was she your girlfriend‽"

Kakashi looked at Kura with a stare that said 'I told you so.'

"Eh‽ Really‽ Who was it, Kakashi-sensei‽" Naruto beamed excitedly.

Kakashi sweat dropped "Now now, it's nothing like that. She was just an old friend."

"No way! By the way you guys laughed, you didn't seem like just friend," Suzuki narrowed her eyes "Her eyes was so beautiful! And her skin was so fair and everything about her just screamed elegant, pretty and beautiful!"

Kura sat there awkwardly trying to hold back the blush and urge to shut the quacking mouth with duct tape to stop the compliment from reaching her ears. She really should've put on a genjutsu yesterday...

"Kura! You weren't there too! Where were you yesterday?" Naruto asked her "And what does teme being in a futon have anything to do with you?"

Kura thought of a quick excuse "I...wasn't really comfortable sleeping in between two men so...I... went for a walk outside...and since Uchiha-san wasn't sleeping properly, I laid out another futon...and kinda just...put him down properly to sleep..." Kura mentally slapped herself ' _ **Very good excuse, Sa-ku-ra.'**_ Inner 'praised'.

"You can do that without waking him up? He even kick me when I try to touch him!" Naruto said in surprise.

Sasuke was quite shocked too of course he didn't show it. There's only a handful of those who can touch him during his sleep without waking him up but this unknown and suspicious ninja just did and that really bothered him, was he letting his guard down too much or was he too tired to even care about his surroundings anymore?

* * *

The journey back to Konoha was uneventful, no one said a word and the group did not stop for a moment to rest. As the large gate of Konoha came into view, the team stopped.

"This is as far as I will go with you. I will report separately to the hokage afterwards." Kura aimed her body towards the forest.

Suzuki snorted "Hah, how suspicious. Are you actually a spy from another village?"

Kakashi sighed "Very well. We will report to the Hokage."

"It was good while working with you..." Kura paused "...Again."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Yea! Me too! I guess we'll see you around then, Kura!" Naruto waved as he followed his team towards the hokage tower.

After they were out of sight, Kura hid in the bushes and released her Genjutsu "Ah..." she sighed "So tiring..." and finally made her way to the gate.

Izumo and Kotetsu who had been guarding the gate for a few years beamed up from their desk "Oh! If it isn't Sakura!" Izumo happily exclaimed.

Sakura smiled towards him "It's been a long time haven't it?" Kotetsu grinned at her.

"It is, isn't it?" Sakura gave them a slight bow.

"How was Suna?"

"Scrothing hot."

"Hahaha!" Kotetsu laughed.

"Of course." Izumo smiled slightly.

"Actually, I've been back for some days now but no one knows yet so..." Sakura placed a finger on her lips "Shh..."

Izumo raised an eyebrow "Are you planning a surprise?"

Sakura gave a light laugh and walked away "I wonder~"

* * *

"Akatsuki?" Tsunade placed the scroll on the table.

"Yes, it seems that they have hired some bandits to capture someone." Kakashi reported after the rest of his team had left.

Tsunade eyes moved rapidly as she scan through the possibilities.

"The girl they were after was the girl you saved, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura climbed through the window "There was rumors going around that she's a descendant of a powerful healer but they will find that is false soon enough," the pink hair sat on the table "Rest assured though, her village is Suna so she is safe."

The Hokage picked up the scroll again "But why would they need a healer?"

"That, is what needs to be investigate." Kakashi stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"Hey!" a distant voice called out from the window "I think I know!"

Sakura and Kakashi readied their kunai as they pressed their back against the wall on either side of the window, ready to attack.

Groans and scratches can be heard for one full minute before a head emerge to the frame of the window. Sakura returned her kunai to its pouch and yanked the collar of the intruder "What do you think you're doing?"

Kyou smiled sheepishly "Hehe, I saw you climbing through so I thought 'Why not me too?'"

"This is...?" Kakashi looked at Tsunade.

"Long story," the busty woman replied "Kid, you said you knew."

"Yea, I do," she paused and started rocking back and forth "But put me down first."

Sakura complied and Kakashi returned his kunai to where it belongs "You are seriously..." Sakura rubbed her temples.

"Anyway, when I was returning to the village, I passed a dango shop. You see, it wasn't any ordinary dango shop, it was a dango shop with two men in black cloak with a red cloud design with shady hats and I overheard them saying something along the line of resurrecting scorpions and healing their pain or something..." she paused "the Akatsuki is really weird huh..."

Sakura placed a hand on her stomach as the past pain and healed wound ached "Resurrecting Sasori and healing Pein...what are they planning?"

"Oh!" Kyou said loudly "Also, they said they needed to find weasels."

Tsunade stared at the little kid "Finding Itachi? Did they not know what happened to him?"

"Or possibly there's more to the story..." Kakashi whispered.

"I see, however, this won't concern us just yet. Our top priority is to secure the village for the Jounin exam to take place in less than three weeks. You two shouldn't be wasting your time, you are dismissed." the matured voice boomed with authority.

* * *

 _Forbidden jutsu: Fanfiction timeskip!_

"..." Kyou stoically stared at her guardian, sleeping peacefully. Dressed in a simple pair of shorts, standard boots and a black hoodie she was ready to participate in the first round of the exam. It's just that right now...it's kind of like around 4am in the morning and the exam doesn't start in another four hours so she's waiting for her guardian to wake up. After 20 minutes of intensive one-sided staring contest, Kyou got up and left the small apartment, heading towards the old Haruno house.

"Truly, this is the so called karma," she said as she picked up the family photo "If only you had listen to me..." she placed it back down. The house that was once overflowing with warmth and happiness is now bathed in blood and coldly stand amongst the other houses. Kyou clicked her finger and sparked a flame that danced on her hand "As promised, I will now put your souls to rest in eternal peace." she threw the flame over her shoulder and turned to walked away.

Now atop the Fourth's head, she overlooked the village of Konoha, the Haruno house sparkled in the dancing fire below. The flame did not spread nor was it put out, it is simply there to burn away the sins that was bestowed. Silence was always her best remedy as she watched the house reduce to ashes.

"So this is where you were..." Kyou turned to the familiar voice and smiled.

"You're finally awake."

Sakura nodded at the statement and took a seat next to the child "You couldn't sleep?"

"No, I slept plenty." Kyou smiled slightly.

Sakura bored gaze driven into the horizon "Hm~ the exam's about to begin in an hour. You sure you don't want breakfast?"

"I already ate," Kyou replied dryly "Are you excited? Your three weeks results is about to show in one hour."

Sakura smiled "Please, today is only the intellectual test."

"Haha, you definitely will pass but I might not."

Sakura slapped the kid's back "If you fail, you'll receive an earful from me."

Kyou waved her hand "Okay, okay mom." She said jokingly.

* * *

As expected, right after Tsunade's little speech to start the event, Konoha was bustling with energy and live as everyone rushed to arena for the exam. This year was a little different from last year because the number of participants, a whopping total of 300 Chunins set up from the five villages to become Jounins. In the middle of the arena contained a total of 300 thin little poles that emerges from the pond of ink below.

Ibiki cleared his throat to calm the bustling crowd "As of now, the Jounin exam officially begin!" his stern voice echoed through the arena "Examinees, please take your place in the middle of the arena."

As Chunins entered the arena, random roars and cheers emerged from the horde. Kyou made her way to one of the pole, followed by a cloaked figure. Team 7 received the most and loudest cheers as they jumped on their poles.

"The rules are simple, you will be disqualified if you are to be defiled. If you answer the questions correctly, you will rise. Answer wrong, you will be dropped," Ibiki announced "There are a total of 370 questions that will be shown on screen," he pointed to the big black screen "Answer by the remote given to you when you entered the arena. Once all 370 questions are answered the exam will end. Those who remain will be qualified for the next round."

As the exam progressed for around three hour with 210 questions answered, the cloaked figure sat on their pole high and way above the other chunins with Sasuke not far behind. Kyou sat quietly as she watched other chunins raised above her and some fell hard into the puddle of ink.

After the question 365 was answered, Tsunade raised from her seat "You," she started harshly "Why have you not answered anything?"

Kyou stood up respectfully and held up three fingers "Okay, first of all, I don't know the answer to any of this," she received a lot of booing and insults from the audience "second," she made a peace sign "The rules did not state the necessity to answer to questions," she added another finger "And finally, as a ninja, I am confidential." she moved the finger to her lips to indicate silence.

Tsunade was a little taken back "Haha, interesting! With that answer alone you should be qualified for the next round!" Tsunade place her hands on her hips and leaned backward into a hearty laugh "Shizune, pour me some sake!"

Naruto tried to answer one question but of course, he got it wrong and was dropped, but luckily, he managed to hang on to Kyou's pole before reaching the ink, just like Sasuke had told him to before entering the arena. Of course, the villagers wasn't happy with this so they continuously dissed him for it."Don't worry, they're just jealous that you're trying so hard." Kyou soothed his sadness.

"Huh?...Oh...Ah, thanks. It actually means alot, hehe." He smiled sheepishly.

Kyou held out her hand "Here, I'll pull you up."

"You sure?"

"Of course!" the little child smiled "I know some people who would cry to see you go so early in the exam."

"Who would..." the blond raised an eyebrow.

"Just hurry up," Kyou pulled Naruto on to her pole as they wordlessly watched the others continue to rise and fall "Just remember not to answer anything and we'll both be fine."

"That is so like you." the cloaked figure whispered as Kyou looked up and winked at them.

The buzzer buzzed loudly to calm the crowd's excitement "This round ended with Uchiha Sasuke being the highest with Kyou and Uzumaki Naruto being the lowest. All remaining contestants who are cleaned from ink is able to pass the next round." Ibiki announced before leaving.

"Thanks for that earlier, erm...Kyou? was it?" Naruto awkwardly smiled.

"Ah, yea no problem. See you next round~" the little kid waved before leaving.

"You've worked hard today, Naruto-kun!" Hinata ran up next to Naruto.

The blond gave her a wide grin "Oh, congratulation on passing the first round too Hinata-chan!"

"That was...Kyou-chan, right? She is...really young to be in this exam..." Hinata gently whispered "I wonder if she will be okay..."

"Hm...I'm kinda worried too but it really depends on her strength, I guess," Naruto watched as the child ran toward a cloaked figure "After all, you can't a person by their appearance." and he winked at Hinata which made her pale face heat up faster than boiling water.

"Na-naruto-kun...~" she whispered in a squeaky voice before she fainted.

"Hinata?!" Naruto rushed to his girlfriend.

* * *

"You had me worried there. I really thought he would call out your name." Kyou walked alongside the cloaked figure.

"I realised so I decided to give Sasuke the lead. It would really ruin the surprise for tomorrow after all." Sakura pulled down the hood of the cloak and shook her head lightly to let her pink strands run wild with the wind.

Kyou snorted "Your blondie friend would be thrilled to see you tomorrow."

"I know... I just hope he's not my opponent."

"Oh, come on. Tsunade won't do that."

"There's only 30 chunins who will be allowed into the final and based on today's results, I might have to..." Sakura looked at the sunset, depressed.

Kyou gazed meaningfully at her friend. For the last three weeks they have been laying low to avoid running into anyone altogether and had somehow succeed thus far but if Sakura is forced to fight Naruto tomorrow, then it's more than possible that she will forfeit and grant Naruto the pass onto the finals. But then the blond would like that and demand a proper fight between the two which Sakura doesn't like and there might be a endless dispute between the two of them. The toddler sighed and buffed up her chest. Tomorrow will go according to her plan, the one she just made one second ago. It will not go wrong, not without her permission. Everyone will be happy when the Jounin exam is over.

"Work hard and train just to go against your best friend in the end. What's the meaning in that?" Sakura wondered out loud "Why should I fight against what I try so hard to protect?"

"Gosh, stop it. You don't even know if you're going against him tomorrow. If you land on Sasuke than that's a different story."

Sakura flinched at the mention of the Uchiha.

"Or even better Suzuki," Kyou continued "I have a feeling...that Tsunade would do whatever just to arrange for at least one of those two matches to be possible so you should be thinking about that instead."

"You brat," Sakura pushed down on Kyou's head and ruffled it roughly "Don't tell me what to do." she grumbled with an annoyed grin.

* * *

 **Author note:** Spelling and grammar mistakes? Because I didn't have time to edit it this week, I'm sorry! I'll beta this when the next chapter comes out, until then dearest bruh!

 **Reply to interesting reviews:**

 _ **To most of you:**_

I'm glad you're hating Suzuki. Cuz I'm trying to make her as detestable as my limit can take me.

 _ **To Dazzling Light:**_

You want to know how Sakura seduction mission went? Hm...That's a possibility but...I wouldn't put so much hope in that but I am considering to bring it up around the time when Saucecake start to develope so intense feelings for our little blossom but that's going to be a loooonnng way from this chapter...

 **Thank you all for your reviews! They are much deeply appreciated!**


	9. Jounin Exam 2: The Bellicose - Part 1

_**Previously on 'So you said':**_

 _"Gosh, stop it. You don't even know if you're going against him tomorrow. If you land on Sasuke then that's a different story."_

 _Sakura flinched at the mention of the Uchiha._

 _"Or even better Suzuki," Kyou continued "I have a feeling...that Tsunade would do whatever just to arrange for at least one of those two matches to be possible so you should be thinking about that instead."_

 _"You brat," Sakura pushed down on Kyou's head and ruffled it roughly "Don't tell me what to do." she grumbled with an annoyed grin_.

* * *

The next day, Kyou and Sakura, who was cloaked, entered the arena waiting room "Well, then. All the hard work to hide yourself in this past month is going to end in just 10 minutes. How do you feel?" Kyou held an imaginary microphone to Sakura.

The elder pushed it away "I can't wait." she said excitedly.

"Well well," a matured voice approached the two "May I know why you are hiding yourself?" Tsunade appeared, a hand on her hips and the other swung gracefully as she walked.

"It was to kinda shock people during the exam, I think...?" Kyou answered, questioningly as she glimpsed at Sakura.

"It was my idea to shock people with my sudden appearance." Sakura admitted.

"Hm..." Tsunade contemplated "And here I thought that you were shy because Sasuke returned to the village..."

The pink kunoichi lashed out "There's no way that's-"

"Shhh!" Kyou held her back "People are staring. We're don't want to draw too much attention!"

Sakura calmed back down "Excuse me." and left.

* * *

' _Annoying._ ' Sasuke thought for the 41th time that morning. Suzuki was more annoying than usual, why? He didn't know and he did not care. The thing that have been pestering his mind heavily was the cloaked figure from yesterday. The person was obviously extremely intelligent but they had purposely let him take the highest position. Why? Now that's what got Sasuke curious, he wanted to meet that person again. He wanted to ask why...and who.

Today was the second round and without saying, it is boring. The 300 contestants that entered yesterday dropped down to 133, meaning that there will be 2 rounds in total. Surely, Naruto is able to pass this with ease. Yesterday was intellectual, of course the idiot would fail easily, luckily, a kid at the bottom caught him. Come to talk about the kid, why was it there? ' _If I can recall correctly, one of the regulations was that you needed to be a chunin to join. Unless that kid is a genius like Kakashi, there is no way she could've join the exam...and she was travelling with the cloaked figure, it seems._ ' Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets as he stepped into the waiting room of the arena.

"There's no way that's-!" He glanced to the source of the yell, the cloaked figure was there bickering against the Hokage with the kid from yesterday, after a few moments, the cloaked figure left.

"Hey Sasuke-kun! Did you hear? Apparently there was a girl with pink hair in our village! I bet she's a total freak!" Suzuki meaningless bickering started to reach his ears again "Like, I mean who have pink hair? And she's a ninja too? Oh, she must have failed every mission she went on because a ninja, with pink hair! She can't hide from anything! Poor her…"

Sasuke's eyes twitched continuously, he knew who she was talking about. He knew what the pink haired ninja was capable of and how skilled she can be. She wasn't that strong but she was tolerable-

"You don't have the right to talk about Sakura-chan like that!" Naruto screamed, interrupting Sasuke's thought.

For once, he was glad that Naruto was the exact opposite of him. The two then began to argue back and forth, not wanting to be involved, Sasuke left them to their own devices.

"Quite the noisy bunch aren't they?" A squeaky yet matured voice resounded from below. Sasuke looked down to see the kid from yesterday "Hello, I'm Kyou. Nice to meet you." She held out a hand.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He shook her hand.

Kyou returned to her normal position, leaning against the table with her arms crossed "So you're the infamous Uchiha. I see," she gave some nods "Not what I expected but this is fine as well."

Sasuke silently wondered whatever that meant.

"Uchiha-san, I heard you are a part of the legendary Team 7. I would like to ask a few questions about your former…teammate, Haruno Sakura," Kyou narrowed her eyes at the little twitch Sasuke's eye gave "I heard she was quite weak amongst you and because of that she was sent to Suna to train for two years. On her way back to Konoha, unfortunately she was killed because she couldn't defend herself. Is that true?" she smiled as Sasuke glared at her.

' _This kid…is annoying._ ' But if what she said was true then that would explain why he haven't seen Sakura at all for the last month' _…Is she really dead_?' He asked himself. The image of Sakura bloodied body-

"Oh, I also heard that she was raped before she was killed," Kyou sadly shook her head "Poor girl, she was such a beauty and skilled doctor for my grandma too…"

Inside Sasuke's pocket, the pen, that he always brought with him in case he had to write something, finally snapped loudly from the intense pressure that Sasuke have been applying to it.

Kyou's colour visually dropped "Erm…someone's calling me. I- I have to go…" ' _Before I'm killed.'_ She added in her head and scurried off ' _Was that enough oil to the fire?'_ she asked herself.

* * *

"Repeat what you have just said." Tsunade turned, shocked at the ANBU who just came to her.

"The Haruno residence was mysteriously reduced to ashes at an estimated time of yesterday morning." The ANBU kneeled behind the Hokage.

Tsunade bit her nail "Why wasn't I told, earlier?"

"We deeply apologise!" The ANBU bowed deeper "A Genjutsu was placed therefore it took some times."

"For now, keep this from Sakura until after the exam," Tsunade spun onto her heels, quickly leaving towards her office as the ANBU also disappeared.

"…" with closed eyes, the child leaned against the wall just a few feet away from where the fifth had previously been. With crossed arms, she contemplate the information a little before she open her eyes in slits and an unwanted smile of amusement crossed her features "Please do what is best."

* * *

Sakura stood silently on the veranda overlooking the battlefield below, Kyou had disappeared, possibly pigging out somewhere. The opponents that she have observed so far won't be much of a hustle.

"Next match!" the referee announced "Uchiha Sasuke of the Leaf versus Hachi Fukai of the Waves!" the horde cheered crazily.

A light chuckle came next to Sakura "Are you excited?"

Eyes widened, Sakura readied herself instinctively for an attack.

"No need to be so uptight. It's just me." A hand made its way to her shoulder.

Sakura turned around and visibly relaxed "Hyuuga-san…"

The long hair male stood next to her and said "Neji is fine. As I thought, you have returned."

"For more than a month."

"Yet I did not see you at all-"

"It's for a surprise." Sakura answered swiftly.

"Hm…to think the rumours of your death had far reached the village, this is truly going to a surprise." Neji crossed his arms.

Sakura stared at the Hyuuga, studying and taking in his appearance after two years. His hair got longer and that's about it.

* * *

Sasuke made his way silently into the centre of the arena. His sword of Kusanagi resting by his side, waiting to be drawn. The moment he set foot onto the arena, the loudness became overwhelming, the crowd was cheering and dissing him at the same time. The only reason so was probably because their gamble on this match.

"So you're the infamous traitor Uchiha Sasuke." Fukai snorted.

"…"

The other continued "I can't believe they even let you back in the village, what if you betray them again?" he pulled a sick smile "What a stupid bunch."

Sasuke lowered his stance and launched at the laughing ninja "Weaklings like you, have no right to say anything." He whispered into Fukai's ear as he knocked him out. The onyx eyes filled with anger, no one, _and no one_ can insult the village that his family had been sacrifice to protect.

Neji snorted "As expected of the Uchiha. Fast and precise. Perhaps you're up next, Haruno."

"What about you Neji-san?"

"My match is done and over."

The referee blew the whistle "Winner! Uchiha Sasuke!" the fangirls went crazy, _crazy_ I tell you "Next match! Huh?" the referee stared at the sheet that had all the contestant listed for a moment and jumped to ask the judges in whispers.

"But isn't she dead?" he whispered to them.

"This could be a representative…" a female judge whispered back.

Another one nodded "Go with that."

The referee gave a quick nod and disappeared to the centre of the arena "Next match! The representative of Haruno Sakura vs Kurama Suzuki!"

Sakura shockingly stuttered "R-representative?"

"Because everyone assume that you are dead so…" Kyou appeared behind Sakura and gave a nod of acknowledgement to Neji who returned it equally "Hurry along now. You wouldn't want Suzuki to steal all the spotlight now do you?" the child gave a slight push.

"Alright, alright. Wish me luck." The cloaked kunoichi winked and jumped over the veranda.

"I don't think you'll need it." Neji gave an encouraging smirk.

* * *

Cheering was for Suzuki, as she, the self-proclaimed disciple of Kakashi and Kurenai and one of the legendary team 7, was deemed worthy for. She personally made sure the village knows this yesterday so they would cheer for her today.

As the cloaked shadow reached the centre, she was immediately dissed. Suzuki jumped a few feet backward and threw four shuriken at the cloaked Sakura, who reflected it away with her own shuriken. Suzuki, who fade away because she casted a Genjutsu, launched at Sakura from behind, attempting to kick the cloaked figure to the wall but failed as her leg was caught by Sakura without even turning around "Don't be so predictable." The cloak figure uttered and slammed Suzuki to the ground in front of her.

Shock and humiliation was what Suzuki could think of when she sudden realised she was smashed and created a crater on the ground. Her Genjutsu was long released by Sakura, anger took over and she launched herself at the veiled Sakura who, in return, immediately round-kicked her away, into the arena wall. An after-image was left when Sakura teleported in front of Suzuki, the pinkette seized the Kurama's neck "Just be good and sleep." She pulsed chakra into Kurama's brain, stimulating a chemical causing Suzuki to instantly fall into slumber.

"Winner! The representative of Haruno Sakura! Next match…"

The medics arrived and gently place Suzuki on the stretch bed before carrying her away. Sakura quickly returned to the veranda where Neji and Kyou sat. "Good job. But not enough to break the rumour that you are dead." Neji uttered the moment Sakura landed on the veranda.

"Next match! Kyou vs Yome of the Sand!"

"Upsie daisy, I'm next." Kyou dusted off her clothes before heading for the stairs.

The two brown curled tails fluttered as Yome jumped down onto the arena. Kyou's long black hair gently thrashed as the wind blew through the entrance to the arena. There was an age difference but not much of a height difference, Kyou only had to look up 1cm to meet Yome's eyes.

"Please take good care of me." Yome politely bowed.

"Same goes for me." Kyou bowed.

Yome lowered herself into a defensive stance as Kyou took a few step backwards and flung forward missing Yome completely, she stuck her feet to the wall.

"Was that on purpose?" Yome asked as she took out a kunai and relaxed from the defensive stance.

"No, I'm just playing dirty." Kyou smiled before jumping down again but this time, like a ball with an extremely high elasticity she soon became a blur as she continuously bounced off the walls.

Many question marks raised from the audience "It's useless, while others can't see your movement, I can." Yome stared with dilated pupils.

At the time that Yome began to move, Kyou halted and appeared to be hovering high above ground "I recommend that you don't move." She flicked something and Yome's skin slit open in small wounds and blood rushed out.

"W-What?" Yome shockingly said, suddenly found that she was restricted by an invisible force "Telekinesis?!"

The black head chuckled "Please, I'm not that strong," And she pulled on something "You said you can see my every movement…Then couldn't you see these?" hundreds of threads reflected the light from the sun.

"Gyah!" the sand kunoichi screamed. Against the wounds and pain on her arms, Yome instinctively moved to cover her eyes.

"I did a little research on all the contestants before I came here. So I know about your Water Droplets Reflection Sight and vulnerability to blinding lights. I told you, I'm playing dirty," Kyou snapped a string and dropped harshly on the floor. The remaining responded harshly, withdrew and wrapped Yome in a tight bundled, with a hand gently pulsed with chakra Kyou approached Yome "Thank you for your hard work." And flicked her forehead leading Yome to faint almost immediately.

"Winner! Kyou! Next match…"

"That was dirty." Sakura glared at the toddler who just got up on the veranda.

"I did warn her," The child shrugged "Ah? Where's Hyuuga-san?"

Sakura sighed and took a sip from her tea that she brought during Kyou's match "He left."

Kyou gave Sakura a mysterious gaze.

* * *

"Round 2!" The referee announced loudly "First match Kyou vs Kaji Saki of the Leaf!"

"Look like it's started," Sakura rested her head on her palm prepping against the veranda's edge "!" she flinched when she suddenly sense a strong chakra signal that abruptly appeared next to her. Slowly she rotated herself to face the person she didn't want to meet most in the world.

The figure leaned against wall with crossing his arms "…" The onyx eyes returned her stare coldly.

"…"

The silent glaring contest continued for a long time… Until Sakura had enough and attempted to walk away. To the next veranda she went, Sasuke magically appeared behind her. Underneath the cloak half of her face was covered so he couldn't possibly realise it was her, right?

"What do you want?" Sakura mentally sighed, at least that managed to come out naturally.

"Hn…Haruno Sakura," he paused "What are you to her?"

A little taken back Sakura stuttered "N-none of your business." ' _Why do you care?_ ' A sharp pain stabbed her chest, she quickly escaped the gaze of the Uchiha.

"Hn…" Sasuke glared at where the cloaked figure used to be.

* * *

"It's about time for the most anticipated match ever." Tsunade grinned as she overlooked the arena. After confirming that certain documents was safe and secured, she rushed back to the exam immediately.

"Tsunade-sama, are you sure it's okay?" Shizune asked, holding Tonton.

"Of course! It's the perfect chance to clear the rumour that she is dead. More importantly, when I was absent, how's the kid?"

"She was qualified to the third round." The black haired quickly replied.

Tsunade inhaled a lungful of oxygen "It seems that she is more than she seems to be."

"Next match! Uchiha Sasuke vs the representative of Haruno Sakura!"

* * *

 **Author's note:** I wanted to end this in a cliffhanger because why not? And also because I don't have enough time to write the remaining. So the rest is going to be for next week, I legitimately typed this up minutes before I uploaded it so please bear with me. Yome is an actual character, she exist in the Naruto universe so check her out on the Naruto Wikia to if you want to know more about her abilities.

 **Replies to reviews:**

 _ **To**_ _ **crazymel2008:  
**_ I never intended for Sasuke to fall in love with Kura because he never can and never will so you can be at ease. And you wanted a Sasuke's POV to what?

 _ **To**_ _ **Sumo sumo:  
**_ Indeed but even if Suzuki was powerful and smoking hot, she wouldn't be a competition to anything. I'm not saying that she isn't hot as she is, she actually have a fanbase of around more than 20 members so yes, you can say that she is hot and popular. I really didn't describe her much so I know it hard for you guys to kinda imagine in your head as you go but think of her as someone that is on par with Ino. At this point, Sasuke is obviously not interested in her so even if she was hot and powerful, Saucecake will only see her as a teammate.

 _ **To**_ _ **Dazzling Light:  
**_ Kyou is Kyou. She's an OC who will create trouble for the plot and help to process the plot faster. Probably at one point you'll hate her as much as you do for Suzuki but it's a maybe.

 **Thank you for all your reviews! They are deeply appreciated! Please don't hesitate to ask me anything you are unclear of, I'll try my best to answer without revealing any big future events.**


	10. Jounin Exam 2: The Bellicose - Part 2

**_Previously on 'So you said':_**

 _"Tsunade-sama, are you sure it's okay?" Shizune asked, holding Tonton._

 _"Of course! It's the perfect chance to clear the rumour that she is dead. More importantly, when I was absent, how's the kid?"_

 _"She was qualified to the third round." The black haired quickly replied._

 _Tsunade inhaled a lungful of oxygen "It seems that she is more than she seems to be."_

 _"Next match! Uchiha Sasuke vs the representative of Haruno Sakura!"_

* * *

"Hn." Sasuke unconsciously smirked. He was amused because this is the chance he had been waiting for. The cloaked figure had caught his attention and stuck out like a sore thumb ever since the welcome ceremony. This person had no presence nor detectable chakra whatsoever, indicating that they are skilled enough to completely seal their presence for a long period of time…just like he is.

The Uchiha took his time walking towards the arena. Unlike on the other side, Kyou was having a difficult time trying to stop Sakura from either escaping the arena or confront Tsunade for a change of opponent.

"No! You can't! Just get down there!" Kyou pushed against Sakura who was advancing forward effortlessly.

"As if I can fight him!"

The child struggled "Yes you can! You're stronger now!"

"That's not the problem!"

"Then what is?!" Kyou finally managed to push Sakura backward "What are you scared of?"

"I-"

"Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura's representative, please proceed to the arena shortly after break." They announced over the public speaker.

"…" Sakura halted her retaliation and gloomily glanced down.

Kyou crossed her arms "It's just one match, so just try and quickly finish it. I heard there will be a time limit for this one because the difference of level between you two. You've got two hours to finish him."

"Like I said. I won't fight him. Don't tell me you haven't notice the stares he'd been giving me. He's onto me."

"I don't know and I don't care. But he'll go for your cloak first thing so be careful. There's no choice for you but to fight."

"The two examinees please proceed to the arena." Was the announcement over the public speaker.

The black haired child gave Sakura a quick nod before the latter left to the battlefield that she knows, have the possibility of killing her.

Taking extra precautions, Sakura tied her cloaked around her tighter and readied herself against Sasuke who was already launching at her.

She dodged and jumped away ' _This isn't going to be easy.'_ She threw senbon at him before fading into her Genjutsu.

Sasuke spun around with Kusanagi no Tsurugi in hand, he flicked away the little needles. The Sharingan spun wildly in his eyes as he scanned for the trace of the other person.

Undetected, Sakura grabbed Sasuke's ankles and pulled him downward, towards the earth. He puffed into smoke as Sakura's eyes widened in realization, she quickly pulsed chakra into her hands and pushed herself out of the ground. Ignoring many surprise gasps surrounding her, she turned around enough to see Sasuke erupted out of the little hole she just made and is now right behind her. The kunoichi back flipped away to put distance between them.

Wordlessly, Sasuke aimed himself towards her direction as he was being pulled back by the Earth's gravity. Kusanagi was in front of him, charged fully with Chidori "Gekiryuu: Chikara." the water from the surrounding river rushed up into the air and slammed down on the arena, flooding it. Kusanagi was then thrown down to the ground. Electricity spread quickly, Sakura barely managed to escape the attack. A small part of her cloak was fried by the electric energy. The Uchiha, who was standing on the wall performed some quick hand signs and blew a great fireball at cloaked person.

Unable to do anything in mid-air, Sakura retorted to one of her own developed technique that she knew that she was going to regret later "Kawazuzakura: Haru no kaze ." Sakura disappeared and was replaced by falling Kawazuzakura petals that began to fall into the electrocuted water.

"Isn't that-"

"But-"

"That can't be-"

"But she's the only one-"

"No way-"

"Who's-"

Whispering and incomplete sentences waved through crowd.

The cloak fluttered as Sakura reappeared, standing on the concrete wall of the arena _'I knew it…I regret this.'_ Sakura face palmed herself.

' _ **Suck it up princess. He's coming at you.'**_

' _Inner?'_ Sakura barely took out her kunai in time to clash against Sasuke's Kusanagi.

' _ **Yea yea. Whatever, I'm not going to help you anymore after this. Work it out yourself.'**_

' _Hey! Wait!'_ Sakura jumped away from Sasuke who immediately follow her. This time, instead of jumping back, Sakura ran forward and attempted to slash Sasuke's cheek with her kunai in her right hand, he disappeared and quickly reappeared on her left and tried to stab her. The Kunoichi hurriedly whipped around and with the chakra scalpel in her left hand she prepared beforehand, sliced at Sasuke's right abdomen. He quickly reacted to it and distanced himself from her while examining his wound. The pink haired cringed at the amused smirk Sasuke gave her, dear god please get her out of this misery.

A cold wind blew by, Sakura noticed that her arms was exposed with a clean cut on each _'So he did land some damage.'_ She thought and quickly ignored the sharp pain "As expected of the last Uchiha, very deadly. Are you seriously attempting to kill me?" Sakura thanked god that her voice matured over the years, especially after 8 years…he won't know what her voice sound like, would he?

"I have no reason to not kill you." He spoke coldly.

Sakura snorted "Indeed. But I would like to request that you stop aiming for my cloak, it's my favourite and I would like to wear it again after the exam."

Sasuke didn't answer but instead, he raised his hand and flicked something at the cloak. Not seeing it as something important, Sakura dismissed it and charged towards Sasuke and they began to exchange blows after blows. Unnoticed by Sakura, Sasuke flicked a small spark of fire onto her cloak and now it had begun to burn away at the material, slowly revealing her outfit inside the coat. Black calf boots and black shorts covered by a short sleeveless kimono with blue koi prints was shown. Sakura glided pass Sasuke and quickly whipped around, her cloak no longer covered anything below her chest. Sasuke halted all action and stared at her, astonished.

The last piece of the cloak was blown away by the wind, Sakura's pink hair fluttered along with it. Now face to face with Uchiha Sasuke without anything to cover her, the anxiousness that had been bubbling in her stomach died.

"Oh my god-"

"That's-"

Screams and gasps fill the arena.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto raspy voice called out to her.

Immediately, Sasuke lowered himself back to a fighting stance "So you didn't die."

"Sorry, was it bad news to you?" Sakura gave no emotion away. Should she be happy that he cared a little? Or should she be angry that he expected her to be dead? Does it even matter?

"Hn." Almost immediately, Sasuke appeared behind Sakura, ready to knock her out. But she caught his hand.

"History is not going to repeat itself, Uchiha," She flipped him forward but he disappeared into smoke "A shadow clone…"

"You're still weak and annoying." Kusanagi in hand, he reappeared inches before her. He pulled his hand in an arc towards himself in attempt to stab her.

"I am, aren't?" the impact of the sword that impaled Sakura, pushed her flat against her former crush. Trembling but she did not dare to wrap her arms around him so they stood awkwardly there.

"…" Kyou stared down from the veranda "Are you happy that you got so close to him?"

Tsunade propped her arm on the armrest of her chair and stared down at the two "Pretty realistic."

Blood ran down her mouth and dropped on the floor. Heavy eyelids closed themselves and Sakura shifted all her weight against Sasuke. At this point the raven haired was waiting for the Sakura who was heavily leaning against him to disappeared into smoke any minute and soon, 5 minutes have passed, her cold body did not move. And the rules was set so that the match will only end at the two hour mark, is he seriously going to stand here with a dead body standing against him for another one and a half hour?

An aching pain clenched at his chest as she leaned against him. She's not supposed to be cold…ever. He had spent more than 5 years to make sure of that. She used to radiate warmth and actively move her limps. Not standing here, breathless, lifeless and cold. He was sure she could dodge this simple attack…but she didn't. Her blood dripped and made a little puddle underneath her. No more shining emerald orbs, no more cherry pink hair, no more annoying fangirl and most importantly…no more Sakura.

* * *

"Sasuke-teme! I'll kill you!" Naruto pulled his leg over the rail on the veranda "What the hell are you thinking?!" he attempted to climb over the veranda as Kakashi and Hinata restrict him back.

"Naruto! Calm down." Kakashi pulled him back.

"How could you say that Kakashi-sensei?! That bastard just killed Sakura-chan! He just killed her! I'll kill him!"

"Calm down." A matured but squeaky voice called out.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata restrained him on the other side.

Naruto stopped struggling "You…" he said, disapprovingly "Shouldn't you be more worried about your guardian?"

"Take a look at Tsunade. If the mother isn't worried, you shouldn't be either." Kyou motioned at the Hokage.

"But…!"

"Can you still not see it?" Kyou asked.

"Huh?" Naruto titled his head.

The child nodded at the battlefield "Focus and take a good look."

Uzumaki narrowed his eyes and stared at Sakura and Sasuke for a long time. Another spot of pink soon appeared in his vision and he beamed "Sa-" Hinata placed her hand over his lips.

"You can't do that, Naruto-kun!" she whispered "Her cover will be blown if you do that!"

"Ah…"Naruto plopped down to a seat.

* * *

' _Is this… guilt?'_ Sasuke questioned himself as he pulled Kusanagi out of her body and caught her lifeless vessel before it touch the harsh ground.

Sakura watches in silent as Sasuke gently laid the supposed 'Sakura' down. If they remain like this for another one hour and a half then the match would end up as a draw, that way they can both pass…was Sakura's original plan but…the Genjutsu she casted was maybe…a little too cruel. Her death was unfolding before her eyes and it was strange…maybe this will really become a reality one day-

"…" slightly startled, Sakura glanced down, a sword was impaled through her chest. Right, if Sasuke was that easily fooled then he would be dead by now "Yamazakura: Sen ha." chakra floated from Sakura's body and materialised into sharp cherry blossom petals "Ato…" she stuttered and pulled herself away out of the sword then placed a hand on the wound to temporarily stop the bleeding.

Sasuke practically teleported right behind her "Running away is useless."

"Kougeki," The thousand petals aimed and squirreled around the raven "Don't think I'm the same as I used to be because it'll be the biggest mistake you'll ever make."

Sasuke made a hopeless attempt to shield himself against the sharp petals, small cuts appeared in various places around his body. Giving up on defence, Sasuke charged forward with Chidori in hand "You talk too much."

Sakura caught the electric ball with a chakra magnetic field produced on her palm before it touch her chest. One hand stopping the blood from flowing, the other stopping an electric ball, not exactly the best situation to be in. Slowly, Sakura was being pushed backward as Sasuke advanced forward. In term of power, Sasuke was always stronger than Sakura but now, they may be on the same level.

The pink haired quickly flipped backward away from Sasuke, the wound no longer shed blood and she was thankful. A little longer and she would have suffer from anaemia for days. Deciding that running away wouldn't solve anything, Sakura ran forward and punched Sasuke. Because Sasuke is Sasuke, he caught it…or so he thought. The impact was huge and it send him flying backward, Sakura transported immediately following him and sliced open another wound on his left abdomen "Pay back for stabbing me." She stopped tracking him before he crashed into the wall.

Kind of pummelled, an angry Sasuke shot out of the wall and charged his choukuto with Chidori. No more playing around, it's time to get serious. Quick slashes and slices by Chidori Katana that Sakura could barely dodge or counter. "Shannaro!" Sakura stomped and shattered the ground in the process of landing a direct hit to Sasuke's chest. That may shattered some bones but thanks to what happened the Hokage had to interfere.

"Restrain the both of them." She ordered as she landed on the cracked land.

* * *

Kyou, Kakashi, Naruto and Hinata was immediately down to separate the two. Wild Sharingan glared into emerald orbs and they both engaged in an intense staring competition. Blood trickled down their bodies and bathe the two in crimson.

Kyou took in a sharp breath before jumping on Sakura and covered her eyes which knocked them both to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked as she followed them down.

Kyou was quickly out of breathe "Do me a favour and prepare the emergency kit before these two idiots bleed to death," she returned her attention to Sakura "And you, are you stupid?"

"What's wrong with Sakura-chan?!" Naruto looked over Sasuke's shoulder.

"This match is a draw! And this concludes today's exam. All examinee who pass will meet in front of the Hokage tower tomorrow at six sharp." Tsunade disbanded the crowd.

"A little flashback. Nothing much," The kid responded "I'm still surprised you managed to do so much damage when you're not serious, Sakura."

"Please, I'm dying here and you say I wasn't serious? Then what's your standard for 'serious'?" Sakura removed the kid away from her. Hinata returned with the emergency kit and quickly began tending Sakura's wounds who was trying to tend Sasuke who wasn't cooperating.

"Your chakra reserves are still quite high," The child retorted "And you," she indicated to Sasuke "Stay still and let her heal you."

"I don't need it."

"Quit being stubborn, Uchiha." Sakura forcefully pulled his arm towards her and started healing.

"I said, I don't need it!" he yanked his arm away and stood up to leave.

Veins appeared on Sakura's forehead and she stood up with him "Sakura-chan!" Hinata screamed in a whisper.

Kyou tapped on the Hyuuga's shoulder "You should go and heal the others who are injured in the infirmary. The only one who can deal with them are themselves."

"But-"

"Besides, Sakura will heal the Uchiha no matter what so there's no use convincing her. It's okay, I know some basic medic jutsu so rest assured, if they both pass out because of their stubbornness, I'll heal them."

After some moments of hesitation, Hinata left to the infirmary. Naruto and Kakashi was sceptical to leave Sasuke and Sakura by themselves but Kyou convinced them to give the two some space.

"As a doctor, I can't let you walk out of here, injured." Sakura forcefully healed Sasuke's arm.

He pulled it away again "I don't need it."

"Oh yes you do!" Sakura did a low round kick and knocked Sasuke off his feet before she climbed on top of him, pressing down on his broken bones. He disappeared under her and completely from the empty arena "Stubborn jerk."

"Heal yourself first." Kyou tried.

Sakura completely ignored the child and jumped to the highest point in the arena. After some quick hand signs "Kikuzakura: Iyasu." Thousands and possibly millions of Kikuzakura petals descend on Konoha. Exhausted, Sakura fainted. A shadow appeared and caught her before she hit the ground.

"You-" Kyou paused and sighed "Quite stupid isn't she? To release this much chakra, just to heal one person." A petal landed in the child's palm.

* * *

As Sakura petals descended on Konoha, Sasuke, who was on his way home, noticed that his wounds was closing at incredible speed. His mind drifted back to her ' _She had gotten stronger.'_ He thought but his pride would never acknowledge that he lost to her, he didn't. Besides they weren't serious so this match didn't count. She was a completely different person, she was a Sakura he didn't know. But why, he wondered, why is there an unsettling feeling that bubbles in his stomach when he sees her? When his sword ran right through her, his heart clenched. Why?

* * *

 **Author note:** ]*ΦωΦ)ノHi… so…ugh…here's the un-climatic second part of their match…I tried OTL but the 10 year old me could write better action scenes than me. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!

 _ **Respond to reviews:**_

 **To** _ **most of you:**_  
I am very evil if you haven't seen one of my other fanfic…I haven't update for a year. I am so glad that I made you all suffer with the cliffhanger (Yes, I am an S piece of bread) But I have to apologise to all of you because this chapter is…rather boring and un-climatic. I will expand my vocabulary and return to edit this when I have the chance.

 **To** _ **Dazzling Light:  
**_ Yes, I initially already planned for Sakura's identity to be exposed by Sasuke because no one else is more befitting. And the reason why people refer to her as the representative of Haruno Sakura is because a certain somebody (Suzuki) have been going around spreading rumours about Sakura. She learned (eavesdropped) from the gate guards (Kotetsu and Izumo) about the former teammate of Team 7 who was a girl named Sakura, around 3 months before Sakura return from Suna and because she never heard of this person she decided to tell everyone that this person is dead and always talked about how weak she must've been and how pathetically she died, just like at the beginning when she told Sasuke about the pink haired ninja. The rumour got so bad that everyone in the village believed that Sakura was dead and they even put up grave for her. Of course, Tsunade and Kakashi knew the truth but the kept silent about it because they think it's more interesting that way. So when her name appeared in the list of examinees they thought, it was like her last wish to become a jounin so someone arranged a person to take her place to compete to become a jounin, does that make sense? Also initially Sakura's plan was to surprise her friends that she came back from Suna and that's the only reason why she had to hide. Sorry the reply is kinda long…

 **All your reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you so much! Until next time brah~~**


	11. Jounin Exam 3: Failure

_**Previously on 'So you said':**_

 _As Sakura petals descended on Konoha, Sasuke, who was on his way home, noticed that his wounds was closing at incredible speed. His mind drifted back to her '_ _She had gotten stronger.'_ _He thought but his pride would never acknowledge that he lost to her, he didn't. Besides they weren't serious so this match didn't count. She was a completely different person, she was a Sakura he didn't know. But why, he wondered, why is there an unsettling feeling that bubbles in his stomach when he sees her? When his sword ran right through her, his heart clenched. Why?_

* * *

"So…" Kyou started "What's today going to be about?"

"Jutsu creation." Sakura smoothed out the knots in her hair.

Kyou stared at her guardian.

"It's a new curriculum that just came in this year," Sakura said as she shuffled the papers in her hand "The requirements are simple: Efficiency and damage."

The child sighed as she walked into the new arena. A closed dome with a giant floating machine in the middle.

"As you have been told beforehand," Tsunade announced on a veranda, overlooking the remaining contestants "We will solely judge you on the efficiency, damage and subtleness of your developed jutsu. Damages will be shown on the screen of the machine on the centre of the arena and it is also your target."

"Finally!"

"I got dis!"

"Yea!"

Some cheers emitted from the contestants.

"…" Kyou stared into the ground.

Sakura noticed "What's wrong? Are you nervous?" No response "Hey," she tried shaking the little child but still no response "Kyou? What's the matter? Kyou?" She shook harder.

The black haired kid startled "Oh – oh yea, totally."

"What's wrong?"

"Hm? What?" Kyou titled her head.

A little suspicious but Sakura didn't press further "Never mind."

* * *

"Next, Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura immediately did multiple hand signs and quickly formed solid blossom petals with her chakra "Kikuzakura: senbon." Aiming at the machine, the petals shot at it like a turret machine gun non-stop. Landing at a measured of 8124 damage on the machine.

"Quick, lethal and dynamic…" Kurenai gave her nods of acknowledgement.

Praises and what-not, Sakura was more concerned about Kyou's sudden change in attitude. Something was wrong. Horribly. Don't think she haven't noticed the child's eyes scanning the few audience that was allowed on the veranda, every few minutes. You can be blind and tell that the child was cautious of someone or something in this room. But as far as Sakura can see, there was no suspicious individuals in the arena, at the current moment.

* * *

"Next, Uchiha Sasuke!" who landed an 8324 of damage on the machine. Except from that, Sakura didn't pay much attention to anything else.

"Finally, Kyou!"

Silently, the kid performed some hand signs, an electric ball developed on her palm, slightly hovering from her skin. Her eyes narrowed and she threw the ball, her finger gave a slight twitch and the ball immediately changed its course. Bending at a 45 degrees angle, the ball no longer aimed for the machine but is now heading towards one of the audience in the veranda. Kakashi appeared to disperse the energy but Kyou's finger gave another twitch, the ball avoided the silver head hit the spectator.

"Ah, sorry. I lost concentration…" Monotonously, Kyou claimed as the paramedic rushed to help the injured spectator.

Shocked was written all over Sakura's face. She have seen Kyou practicing this jutsu countless times before during their training sessions with almost perfect control, how could the child possibly failed like this? And why that one specific spectator? The ball even avoided Kakashi before reaching the victim. Was it on purpose?

Tsunade was reluctant to make an immediate announcement "Losing control over a simple jutsu and injuring an innocence bystander. You are disqualified."

Thus, the Jounin Exam concluded.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama." Sakura closed the door behind her.

"If it's regarding the kid, leave."

"Do you think it was on purpose?" the kunoichi persisted.

The Hokage sighed and placed down her paperwork, crossing her arms, she waited for Sakura to continue.

"I've seen her practice more than many times. Each time with almost if not perfect control-"

"As you said, 'almost'."

"- No. The ball was perfectly controlled during the exam, you could see how it avoided Kakashi-sensei and headed straight for the victim. That one specific person."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes "Are you implying that there was a reason why the victim was selectively injured?"

"I can't say for sure…"

"Sakura, it may be because you had grown fond of the kid. Even if the ball was perfectly controlled, that does not changed the fact that someone was injured."

"She was acting strange during the exam. She was more cautious-"

"Enough is enough. This matter is settled and I won't change my mind."

Sakura frowned "I'm not asking you to reconsider this matter. I want to ask you to investigate further into the victim's record and background. Kyou does not attack people without a justified reason."

* * *

"You've got some nerve showing up in Konoha." Kyou spat as she leaned against the rail of the window in the hospital where the injured spectator was admitted.

The patient pulled a maniac grin "You little shit, you think you can escape from them after what you did?"

"Weaklings like you think you can threaten me?" the child raised an eyebrow.

The injured shut up immediately.

"I will spare you," Kyou took out a kunai "If you tell me their objective."

Glaring holes into the small child, the injured didn't reply.

"If I have the power to send you here, don't you think I also have the power to send you elsewhere?" Kyou inched closer to the hospital bed, the kunai was only millimetres away from the injured's neck "Like Hell, for example."

"T-they are l-looking for a medic!" the victim stuttered "the b-best one i-in the l-land…"

Wordlessly, Kyou put away the kunai "Go back and tell them 'Try and take her and they will hear from me again'," grabbing the neck of victim and yanking him from all the attached medical equipment, she aimed out the window "…Now." and she pulled her arm forward, shooting him out the window.

* * *

The next morning, all returned to normal.

"Well…guess I'm off to school!" Kyou grinned cheerfully "See you later."

"Have a safe trip." Sakura greeted sleepily.

"Sakura-sama, the Hokage have request your presence." An ANBU appeared, kneeling.

Sakura gave a curt nod before quickly changed and followed the ANBU to the Hokage tower.

"You have requested my presence, Shishou?" Sakura pulled her leg over the window frame.

Tsunade clicked her tongue "Use the damn door. It's there for a reason," when Sakura said nothing but stared at the other occupants of the room Tsunade continued "I have called you all here today to announce two things. First, congratulation on becoming Jounin," Tsunade glanced at Suzuki "Second, I have a mission for all of you."

"I thought you said I will be only focusing on the hospitals and receive individual missions…" Sakura leaned on the wall.

"This concerns the person you asked me to investigate-"

"Ah! I remember now! You're that girl who was with Kakashi-sensei that night!" Suzuki exclaimed.

"Is there a problem with that?" Sakura calmly replied.

Tsunade cleared her throat "As I was saying, the man was called Senzo, he is a famous spy from the undergrounds and have recently began to operate on land. He is most likely to be hired to come here for a job. However, the man disappeared from the hospital this morning and we haven't found him since. Traces have shown that his latest client was the Akatsuki so, your mission is to retrieve the information along with him back to the village."

"Wait a minute. If he was a spy then wouldn't that mean he held knowledge about the villages he spied on before? Would the other villages be happy and agree if we capture him?" Sakura crossed her arms "Especially the Cloud and Sound."

"I have discussed this with the other Kage and we have decided to publically execute him to strengthen the bond between us. Of course, since he's working for the Akatsuki at the current moment, no doubt you will run into them sooner or later."

"Surely, they won't just trust us to singlehandedly capture him." Sasuke added.

"Indeed, therefore each village will assign three trustworthy ninjas to go on this mission. I will send the three of you together, along with Kakashi who will be assigned as the team leader. It have been decided that you will leave tomorrow. Kakashi will meet with you later to explain on the details. This is an S-rank so be sure to bring lots of supplies. You are dismissed."

Sasuke disappeared and Suzuki ran after him.

"I hope this is not to humour you." Sakura stared at Tsunade.

To which the Hokage replied "No, it is not."

"Then why is Suzuki on this mission? You know fully well that she is yet to be qualified."

"She is the last option I have. Others are out to fend off the rogue army on the west."

"But there's still-"

"I will not send a Genin on this mission no matter how strong she is."

"But she attacked Senzou-"

"The fact that she could recognised him on sight is more concerning. Until her background is cleared, I will refrain from sending her on any important mission. End of conversation."

Sakura slightly scowled "You know fully well how useful she can be."

"Despite so, I cannot trust her. Off you go now, this conversation is over."

* * *

' _To think that they heard about her so soon…'_ Kyou jumped to another tree _'The shadow clone should be fine for another five hours so I need to hurry before then.'_ She looked around "If I remember correctly, it should be around…ah, found it." Kyou landed in front of a cave, making sure that no one would see her enter, she zoomed straight in.

"You!"

"Sh! don't be so loud. You need to die silently," Kyou slashed the person's neck. One after another, Kyou showed no sign of mercy as she hurriedly dash through the small base. Upon reaching the information chamber, Kyou stopped her rampage. Blood dripped from her blade and made a trail as she walked towards the 'S' section, taking out a couple of scrolls she burned the rest "Murderer and what-not, I can't allow you to be found by them."

"What do you think you're doing?" a foreign voice echoed in the cave.

"Uh! Oh… if it isn't puppet Sasori-kun," Kyou sweat dropped "I thought you were killed."

"You have some nerve, you little brat!"

Kyou eyes widened "Release!" the image of Sasori disperse almost immediately "Phew! I totally forgot about the Genjutsu traps they set around here," Staring at where the illusionary Sasori have previously been, Kyou heaved a heavy sigh "…And I forgot that you are no longer here." With the scrolls tightly put away in her small school bag, Kyou escaped the Akatsuki safe house.

* * *

Today is Sakura's second worst day ever. She had received another mission with Sasuke and Suzuki and this time, Naruto is not allowed to come (for obvious reasons). Kyou got everything easy, failed the exam and now she's just a normal little kid, bet she's rolling in the mud and throwing shuriken that miss the target completely.

"Glad you made it, Sakura," Kakashi welcomed her into his apartment "The others haven't arrived just yet. Have you prepared?"

"No, I'm doing so, tonight. Don't mind if I do," She made a beeline for Kakashi's kitchen "You haven't change anything at all."

Kakashi sighed "Go ahead," He was used to her, rushing right into his kitchen. After she discovered how unhealthy his diet was, there was a period of time where Sakura would come over to cook dinner for him and Naruto would tag along…oh, good memories – they were like a family back then. Snapping out of his thought, Kakashi went to answer the door before the guests could knock "Oh there you are. Come on in." Kakashi welcomed Sasuke and Suzuki.

"What is she doing here?" Suzuki asked.

Kakashi closed the door "She's also in this mission," and headed for the kitchen, taking a tray with tea back to the table where the other two guest was located "It may be a little late now but," Sakura took a seat next to Kakashi with a cup of tea in hand "This is Haruno Sakura. She was formerly a team member of Team 7."

"What? Did she came back to kick me out of the team?" Suzuki scowled as Sasuke stared at the two across the table.

"I have no intentions to return to Team 7 so you can rest assure."

"Really? I was still hoping that you would." Kakashi surprisingly asked.

Sakura frowned "We're Jounin now, sensei. We can't be in teams anymore."

"Enough small talks. We need to get down to business." Sasuke scowled.

"Very well. Senzou was last spotted around 500km from the village's outskirt, towards 1 o'clock. Tomorrow we will meet at the front gate at 4am. If you are not present, we will leave without you. It is simple, we will apprehend Senzou on sight. However, when you do spot him, do not attack unless you are accompanied by someone," Kakashi quickly concluded "We will meet at a checkpoint with the shinobis from other villages, located approximately 600km from the village's outskirt."

"Suzuki-san, can you use medical skills?" Sakura placed down her cup of tea.

Suzuki raised an eyebrow at the sudden question "Uh, yea…why?"

"Suzuki used to be in the Medical Corp. before she was allowed to accept missions." Kakashi elaborated.

"Sakura-chan!" the door busted open. A flash of yellow and orange tackled Sakura to the ground, by the door stood a panting Hinata who was clearly tired from keeping up with a yellow and orange bouncing ball.

"I-I'm sorry…he w-wouldn't listen…" the gentle girl panted.

"Naruto! Get off!" Sakura tried pushing him away but no valid "Na-ru-to!" and…being Sakura, she punched him out the window.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata quietly yelled after her flying boyfriend, praying to whatever god was listening that he would survive the punch.

* * *

Author's excuse: Exams.

Anyweh~ Its going to be a while before I update again because my wonderful brain suddenly decide to make a SasuSaku MMD, in other word a SasuSaku AMV, lol this is going to be occupying my mind for quite a while but I might write the next chapter while I make the video but the process will be spread. Dun worry, I'll update the next chapter in a day or two~


	12. The Concinnity that does not belong

**Warning:** Sasuke's potty mouth.

* * *

 _ **Previously on 'So you said':**_

" _Naruto-kun!" Hinata quietly yelled after her flying boyfriend, praying to whatever god was listening that he would survive the punch._

* * *

"It's not fair that you guys are having dinner without me!" Naruto complained loudly as he was being treated by Sakura.

Kakashi put away the first aid kit "We are not having dinner, Naruto. We were discussing a mission."

"The one that I'm not allowed to go on?"

"Yes, the one you're not allowed to go on." Sakura sat back down to her original spot, next to Kakashi.

Sasuke stared in mild curiosity and silence. The question had been bugging him for a while now _'Why is Sakura so familiar with Kakashi's house?'_ the moment he walked in, Sakura was in the kitchen, making tea and moving around smoothly like it was her own house. Was there something between the old pervert and his former teammate? Not to mention that night, Suzuki did admit that she saw Sakura and Kakashi out drinking together. Teachers and students don't usually do that, do they?

"Sakura-chan, are you sure you can go on a mission? I mean, you probably isn't…you know…'stable' according to some people." Naruto did the hand quoted motion.

Sakura send an indifferent glare at the blond "'Stable' or not, Shishou sent me on this mission and she just won't let me refuse, you see," Sakura heaved a long sigh "I honestly really don't want to go on this mission."

"Hey," Suzuki spoke up "I don't know about you guys but we were discussing something important, you know. About the mission tomorrow?" she did a little obvious shrug "So, like, can you leave? You're interrupting our planning." She rolled her eyes and flicked her hand.

Sakura raised an eyebrow "We weren't discussing anything important."

"Well, we _were_ going to. Until _they_ showed up."

"O-oh…I'm sorry…I didn't realise…s-sorry f-for int-terupting you…" Hinata timidly tried to pull Naruto out of the small apartment.

But Sakura moved to stop them "No, no, no… it's alright. Stay." She then turned to Suzuki "Based on Kakashi-sensei's nature, he'll probably tell us the plan when we meet up with other shinobis from the other villages to prevent information leakage so this session is going over the stuff Tsunade already told us, so it's nothing important."

Kakashi crossed his arms and nodded a few time for confirmation.

Suzuki's face twisted "How would _you_ know?"

"Because I've known him longer than you."

*knock knock* "Hello? Is this where 'Kakashi-kun' lives?" a muffled voice of a child rang through the door.

"Huh?" Sakura opened the door "What are you doing here?"

Kyou stared at her guardian "Pls, you left me at the academy and didn't pick me up so they said I could walk home. So I went home and there was no food and I have no money so I went to search for you. When I couldn't found you, I asked grandma and she said you were over at this 'Kakashi' person's house…"

After a short pause, Sakura said "Oh. I was supposed to pick you up?"

"Yis."

"…"

"Do you have any food in here by the way? I'm really hungry…" Kyou rubbed her stomach.

"Come in, kiddo! We were about to make dinner!" Naruto yelled from inside the room.

"Were we?" Sakura asked.

"Okeh!" Kyou zoomed straight in "So…Who's this Kakashi-kun?"

"Pfft! She called you Kakashi-'kun'…" Naruto slammed his head on the table and started giggling "Kakashi…kun…hahahaha….a kid called you Kakashi…kun…"

"It's Kakashi-ojisan for you, dear." Hinata smiled kindly.

"Grandpa-ojichan?"

Sakura punched down on the child's head "You dumb kid, how did you even made it to the finals?"

"I'm hungry, that's why." Kyou said in sternly.

"Okay, stop, stop. What's going on? I'm not here to see you guys play family. I was here to talk about the mission." Suzuki lifted the corner of her mouth and turned her expression into a scowl. And thus the atmosphere in the house turned cold.

It was Sakura who broke the silence "Remind me on our way home to leave you some money and ramen for the next few weeks." She gave Kyou a light tap on the shoulder, the toddler nodded in response.

"Say, Sakura. I've been curious…Just who is that kid?" Kakashi leaned back on his chair.

"What if I told you I'm her daughter?"

"Say what?! Since when was Sakura-chan pregnant?!" Naruto slammed the table and Sasuke opened his previously closed eyes and glared at the child.

"Eh? Sakura-chan...?" Hinata gasped.

Suzuki clicked her tongue "Oh my god, obviously not. Since the kid's, like, ten years old. Would that mean she gave birth at 12? Use your brain," she rolled her eyes "Gosh."

"Are you sure?" Kyou raised an eyebrow as Sakura reclaimed her seat next to Kakashi.

"Uh! You are, like, sooo dumb," Suzuki flicked her hand "Everyone knows you can't give birth at 12."

Kyou shook her head and clicked her tongue before looking over to Sakura "No, it is possible for a female to give birth at 12 as long as her menstrual cycle already began." Sakura explained.

"Sakura-chan! Why didn't you talk to me about this?!" Naruto grabbed both of Sakura's shoulder.

"Hm…Sakura, Isn't that around the time when you received the seduction mission? Could the father be…"Kakashi's eye was wide open in shock.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sasuke gave a low growl and glaring holes into the child's head. Suzuki expression scrunched in disgust.

Sakura's head rolled back into a hearty laugh while Kyou pulled a satisfied grin "Eh?" Naruto arched an eyebrow.

"Did you really think my body is that easy to get?" Sakura grinned at the blonde "I found her nearly dead so I took her in."

"Oh…So you weren't pregnant?" Naruto stared intensively into Sakura's emerald orbs.

"If I was, you would have notice, Naruto," Sakura smiled. "Besides, do you think I wouldn't tell you if I was?"

Naruto grinned "Okay! Aren't chu glad, teme?"

Sasuke scowled "Why should I be?"

"You were pissed off, weren't you?" Naruto aggressively wiggled his eyebrow, teasing the Uchiha.

"Putting that aside, how was your sensei acting skills? Pretty good right?" Kakashi eye closed to signal a smile behind the mask.

"Why are you so quiet, Kyou-chan?" Hinata kneeled down to Kyou's eye level.

"Ah…I'm kinda tired so I'm waiting for food…"

"There won't be food unless we go grocery shopping. Do you want to come with me?" Hinata smiled and Kyou nodded.

"What? What? I'm coming too!" Naruto bounced to the door and off the three went.

"Ah. Speaking off which Kakashi-sensei, isn't it about time you show us your face?" Suzuki started the conversation.

The pink head gave a chuckle "If it was that easy, Naruto would have asked him already."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure if you ask Uchiha-san, he'll tell you what hell we went through to see sensei's face."

"I don't know and I don't care. I think we should continue on to discus-"

"Oh. Sensei, what do you want for dinner tonight?"

"Hmm…" Kakashi got into a thinking pose "I was craving for your special hotpot."

"My special hotpot?"

"Yea, I haven't had it for two years and I miss it." The older man said in all seriousness.

"Well aren't you two close?" Suzuki voice dripped with sarcasm and Sasuke's eye twitched.

Sakura gave a sincere smile "Well, I used to make dinner for him and Naruto with Hinata so…you can say that," Sasuke's eye twitched some more "Oh right, you guys haven't had anything for dinner right? Stay and eat with us."

" _Sasuke-_ _ **kun**_ _,"_ Kakashi had a stern expression that immediately melted to an elated aura and started to push Sasuke out the door "Ohohoho that's fine! That's fine! Although Sakura may be sad but that's fine!" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?! Hey!" Sasuke grabbed onto the front door frame.

"It's fine! You don't _want_ it anyway right? Hurry now, I'm sure you're busy with your training-"

"Hey!"

"- You can leave!" Kakashi briefly turned away and added in a whisper "So I can more to eat…"

"I can hear you!" Sasuke angrily gripped onto the doorframe.

"Oh right! Suzuki, you too! You don't want it either? Okay! You both can leave!" Kakashi happily pushed Suzuki onto Sasuke who was just about to let go of the doorframe.

"Kakashi! The hell are you trying to pull?!" Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing?!" Suzuki tried to sound angry but she was smiling as she was pushed against Sasuke.

"Sensei?" Sakura spoke up, finally decided that it was too noisy "Kakashi-sensei?" but he ignored her and continued to happily force the two guests out of his house " _ **Kakashi.**_ " Now you know she's mad because her words are bolded and emphasise and dripped with rage. All motion stopped and Kakashi turned slowly around, a sudden chill ran down his spine. Since when was his house this cold?

"It's been a long time since you've called me that, _Sakura._ " Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Keep doing that and I'll make sure your portion _is super big and super delicious_ with a _new_ medicine I just created, _okay_?" Sakura smiled but her eyes were clearly mad and Kakashi retreated quietly to his seat.

The pink kunoichi heaved a sigh…who was the oldest again?

* * *

"We're back!" Naruto beamed and bounced happily into the room.

A stiff atmosphere greeted the other two as they returned. Tired, Kyou temporarily collapsed on the couch while Hinata moved all the vegetables to the kitchen "Today we're having hotpot these should be enough." Sakura muttered as she skimmed through the grocery bags.

"Your hotpot, Sakura-chan?" Naruto yelled at the table.

"My hotpot." Sakura confirmed.

"Yea!" the blonde cheered.

"Hinata! Can you help me with this?" Sakura buzzed busily around the kitchen "Kyou! Get up and set the table, Naruto you help too!"

"Ugh…" Kyou groaned into the coach "No…you're not my mom. Ah wait…-"before shuffled up to the table and sluggishly slammed bowls down with chopsticks.

"Sakura-chan! There's three people doing nothing though?!" Naruto pointed at the three remaining in the room.

The pink head sighed "If you can get them to do something then, please. Come and bring the pot to the table."

* * *

"Eh? A mission tomorrow?" Kyou questioned as she walked alongside Sakura back home.

"Yea. So here," Sakura gave the child a small pouch "Here's the money that will probably last you at least a month. Ask Tsunade for missions if you run out."

"Okay." And the two returned silently to their shared little apartment.

The next day, Sakura silently closed the front door before bolting out of the district.

"In order for a smooth cooperation, Sakura, you will be paired with Sasuke for our journey to meet the other teams. There's a little side mission for you so here," Kakashi handed the pair a scroll "Suzuki and me will leave towards the meeting point to set up a base for the other teams to arrive. Hurry okay?"

Sakura glanced at Sasuke before opening the scroll. She swears that everyone was trying to see something humorous be putting the last Uchiha and the last Haruno together, sure they're both 'last' and the only remaining of their clan but that's the only thing they had in common. _'You never know! Opposites do attract!'_ Ino once said to her as the blonde clung tightly to Sai's arm. After a careful examination of the scroll "We're going to have to make a quick detour to Hot Spring village to pick up information left by Senzou and..."

"And what?" Sasuke grumbled.

Sakura averted her gaze "…Don't worry about. I'll take care of it." Giving the scroll to Sasuke to burn, they quickly dashed towards the land of Yu.

* * *

"Hi." Kyou popped into the Hokage's office.

"What are you doing here?" Tsunade placed down the scroll she was reading "Brats like you should be in school."

"Oh, I am…technically in school and here at the same time but I'm not here for you to scold me today."

"Come out with it."

"So…" Kyou left a long pause "I heard you found out about Senzou and sent people after him."

"So what if I did?" Tsunade clasped her hand together "Should I even mention the disturbing fact that you were able to recognise him by just glancing at him as well?"

"Hehe…that's because I worked with him once." Kyou grinned.

Tsunade returned an equal grin "I was thinking of a new place for you to move into, you know. How does a room behind bars sound?"

"Nah, I'll pass. Since you'll need me pretty soon so it's best if I was available."

Tsunade stopped grinning "Just who are you?"

' _Who am I?'_ The child's lips pressed into a thin line "…Someone who does not belong but is a necessity for the future," Kyou pulled a chair and sat backward, with the back of the chair facing Tsunade "I can't tell you everything yet but this is enough for now. Back to Senzou, I came to give you a little piece of juicy meat. In three days, he will re-appeared in Shimo. Now isn't it easy to capture him? But wait! This time, an elite Akatsuki member will be with him. What would you do, _Hokage-sama_?"

"Are you trustworthy? No."

"Haha! Believe me or not it's your choice!" Tsunade ignored the child that refused to leave and continued on reading her scroll. After a pregnant silent "…You still haven't told her that her family house burned down?"

The woman froze "You could see through it?"

"No. I know when something that is there when it isn't supposed to be," Kyou climbed onto the window railing "I guess that's enough bothering you today-"

Shizune opened the door "Tsunade-sama?"

"-And I'll take these as the payment for the information okay? See ya!" and the child jumped.

"Tsunade-sama, should I send an ANBU to retrieve those scrolls?"

"No, leave it. It's just a bunch of B-ranks. Nothing important," Tsunade set down the brush "Shizune, send this to Kakashi right away. As fast as possible." The Hokage held out a small letter.

"Yes, my lady!" Shizune left.

' _Someone…who doesn't belong? This kid…where have I seen her?'_ Tsunade slumped on her chair, curious and worried. She angrily grabbed her haori and headed towards the gambling district.

* * *

 **A/n:** So…Apparently, my 'tomorrow' equals to 27 days…I'm sorry.


	13. Nocive Tacenda

_**Previously on 'So you said':**_

' _Someone…who doesn't belong? This kid…where have I seen her?'_ _Tsunade slumped on her chair, curious and worried. She angrily grabbed her haori and headed towards the gambling district._

* * *

Kakashi and Suzuki left for Oto over 12 hours ago and Sakura and Sasuke was setting up night camp for the night at their mid-point from Konoha to Yu. Their journey was quiet…silent, actually. It was mostly because none of them bothered to use communication at all and that was unsettling for Sasuke, who expected Sakura to fully jump and glomp him when they were alone which, of course, did not happen. Continued to be lost in his thoughts, Sasuke stared at Sakura's face.

"…half…" her lips pressed in a thin line "Uchiha-san? Excuse me, Uchiha-san?" Sakura waved her hand in front of his face which caused him to smoothly glide his eyes and stared deep into her emerald orbs. _'Calm down Sakura…this is fine. We've been through this before…his stare is not going to melt us.'_ At close proximity she froze and seemly returned his glare.

' _ **You say that but you're totally freaking out.'**_

' _Think of something and help me!'_

' _ **You stupid idiot! He's waiting for you to say whatever you said earlier! Gosh…why am I stuck with you?'**_

' _Same here!'_

"I said, I'll be on guard for the second half of the night and you'll be on the first half," Sakura sweat dropped invisibly "So I'll be sleeping first." She turned around.

"Wait."

If it wasn't for the many times that Temari sneaked into her room in Suna, Sakura would have jumped out of her skin but no, she got training so it's fine… _'One night with the Uchiha. How bad is it going to be?'_

' _ **Yea. We're talking about**_ the _**Uchiha. The last one of that very strong and beautiful gene in Konoha.'**_

' _You're not helping!'_

' _ **I'm not supposed to be.'**_

"What is it?" Sakura glanced over her shoulder.

Sasuke stood "I'll take the second shift." And walked to his sleeping bag, it's not like he can sleep peacefully for that long anyway. Might as well fake it for a little and stay up the whole night.

Wordlessly, Sakura went to her post.

Sasuke nearly freaked out for a moment. Under his stare, Sakura didn't budge or twitch nor did she withdraw and he started to question whether or not this was the real Sakura and not just some really skilled impostor that managed to bypass Kakashi and Naruto. There was no reaction when he talked to her, stared at her or even glared at her. Traces of the fangirl he once knew vanished just within a few years that he was away. Not to mentioned when he returned, she was nowhere in sight. According to Naruto, she was requested in Suna? What would the panda eyes want with someone like Sakura? Ugh…the more he thinks the more questions popped up. So annoying… Her strength and achievements when he was away isn't exactly a joke either…a frustrated groan accidentally escaped his mouth.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Her voice appeared right next to him.

"So what of it?"

She looked slightly shocked but quickly pulled a small smile which he haven't seen in years and held up her hand with palm, glowing with chakra "I can help." Without permission she placed her hand on his forehead he quickly caught it but she used her monstrous strength to force through his grip and pulsed chakra causing him to fall drowsily to sleep.

'… _.I don't know why I just did that.'_

' _ **What? Isn't it because you're stupid?'**_

' _No! Why do you keep saying that?'_

' _ **Because I can! and he's really not letting go…'**_

' _What?'_

' _ **Your hand, dumbass. His grip hasn't loosen.'**_

'… _Hey Inner…what should I do? I think he's seriously trying to make us fall in love with him.'_

' _ **Oh my god~ Sasuke-kun finally noticed us! Yay~ we can finally started dating and make a baby together! ~' is that what you expected to hear?'**_

' _What? No!'_

' _ **Well then good. Cuz I'm not falling for this fuckboy all over again. Damn it, it hurts, you knows?'**_

' _You really changed…like a 180 degree change.'_

' _ **Shut up. You're weird with your big ass forehead and talking to yourself like this.'**_

' _Well excuse me! I didn't ask to be stuck here with a sleeping handsome guy gripping my arm and alone with just…well…you're not exactly a person but yea, stuck with you.'_

' _ **Since my presence isn't appreciated here, I might as well leave!...'**_

' _She really did leave.'_

' _ **You bet I did.'**_

Sakura sat awkwardly and silently next to an elatedly sleeping Uchiha who is currently off in Lala Land…this is going to be a long night…

* * *

"I'm was quite shocked when you appeared in Konoha during the Jounin Exam. Are you sure you're well enough to walk around now?" Kyou leaned on the wall of a small cottage a few kilometres away from Tea country's Port City.

The mysterious person sat by the desk peacefully reading a scroll replied "What are you doing here? I thought you were still an E-rank."

"I have my ways," Kyou smirked "Well, I'm here on behalf of Haruno Sakura to thank you for catching her that day. She could have sustain some serious injuries if you weren't there."

"Consider it as my thanks to you for allowing me to start over again. It would also be troublesome for _him_ if she died." The person set down the scroll.

Kyou happily skipped over "I would rather call it saving you. And don't forced your eyes so much, next time I'll make sure to bring some scrolls that you can read with your eyes closed."

"…Just what are you?" they slightly narrowed their eyes at the child.

"Don't squint. I'm smiling right now if you can't see but you'll come to know eventually without having me to tell you," Kyou left a package on the table "I'm going back to my mission now and I brought you some dango. I'll be seeing you again soon, until then drink your medicine!" the child's voice slowly drifted away as she ran further away from the cottage.

"…She didn't close the front door." The person sighed and got up to slam the door shut.

* * *

"…" A gloomy aura eloped the two shinobis in the middle of the thick forest early in the day.

Sakura sweat dropped "D-don't worry?" she started in a questionable tone "It's completely normal for people to oversleep." Thanks the god that have given her the ability to never show dark circles on her features or else by now her eyes could be darker than Gaara's panda eyes.

"…I'll be on full guard tonight." Sasuke huskily grumbled as he slumped his baggage over his shoulder, obviously displeased with the fact that he slept through the whole night without trouble and didn't even bother waking up to change shifts, forcing Sakura to be on guard all night right next to him because he forgot to let go of her arm.

"You won't have to. We'll be in town tonight with separate rooms so rest as much as you need," Sakura spun her heels "Shall we get going?" and Sasuke zoomed ahead.

It didn't take them that long to get to Yu when traveling at top speed, the moment they stepped foot in town the duo immediately complete the mission and booked an inn.

"Finally…a comfortable bed!" Sakura jumped on her futon immediately after she set her bags down 'knock-knock' "Hm?" a black crow by the window knocked, attached to its claws was a small piece of paper "…" Sakura lightly patted the bird as she read the content and releasing the bird after giving it a little treat "Sounds like more work for me." Sakura hurriedly ditched her futon and gear before knocking on Sasuke's door.

"Hm." Translated to 'What?' in Sasuke's language of 'Hms and Hns'.

"Burn it after you're done." Entrusting the piece of paper to Sasuke, Sakura headed back out to town towards one of the famous hot spring in the village.

Sasuke stare bored into Sakura's retreating form before closing the door '…Where is she going un-equipped?'

Through the foggy scenery of the Rotenburo a spot of pale pink can be seen, after a long time, her body matured…a lot.

A muffled sound that closely resemble a "Gehehehehe~" could be heard.

' **He…actually came…'**

'Just as planned!'

Immediately covering herself as she got out of the water, walking over to the wall separating the two gendered specified baths, Sakura pushed it down "How **nice** of you," the men in the bath instinctively covered themselves as Sakura crushingly stepped onto a 'rock' pressed under the wall "to join me for a bath. **Ji-rai-ya-sa-ma** ~" the pinkette smiled sweetly while cracking her knuckles.

"Shit! I should not ha-"and he was pummelled.

Sakura soothed out her clothing outside the hot spring resort next to an ill-wounded toad sage "I'm sorry for the damage, please forward the bill to Konoha under Jiraiya's name." given a polite bow towards the resort owner Sakura grabbed Jiraiya's collar and dragged him back to her inn.

"Not to be rude or anything but…why am I in your room?" Jiraiya sat cross legged in the middle of the room as Sakura healed him "Not that I'm complaining but," the sage grinned and stroke his chin in a suggestive manner "To think a young lady such as yourself would roughly throw a man into your room , perhaps you have ulterior intensions? I'm more than happy to lend a hand in helping you discover a world of pleasure that would surely satisfy your hormonal bo-"'crack' "…"

"…"

"A…AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Jiraiya shrieked painfully "Y-y-you…" he panted as he arm bent at an impossible angle by his side.

Sakura smiled "I'm very sorry! It's just that there was a really annoying fly and I thought your arm was a fly swatter so I accidentally tried to swing it."

"You don't look apologetic at all!"

"What's going on?" A calm voice appeared from the doorway, there stood an alarmed Sasuke with a kunai ready in hand.

"Uchiha-san…"

"A-arm…my…arm…heal it…" the pervert sage gripped his arm painfully.

Sakura grabbed the broken arm and began to work "Since you're here, come on in. There's something I need to discuss."

"Did Tsunade send you?" Jiraiya scratched the back of his head with his other unbroken arm.

"You can say that. It's mainly the reason why we're here."

Sasuke eye twitched "Wasn't it to collect the information?"

"That's part of it," Sakura gentle swung the former broken arm "I do have to apologise for keeping it from you but there's nothing you could do anyway." And distanced herself from the sage.

"That's true," Jiraiya stroked his chin "Unless you could use Sexy no jutsu and join the bath with Sakura-chan then that's a different story." He grinned.

"I would like to see that." Sakura encouraged.

Sasuke's colour drained at the two.

"Anyway, in a nutshell we are targeting an underground informant called Senzou, in two days, he will arrive in Shimo with an Akatsuki member. Our goal is to capture him alive and bring him back to the village," the only female in the room explained "With the information we received from this town, there's an Akatsuki reinforcement just around here, so to prevent them from assisting the arrival of Senzou I'm planning to do it tonight. Tomorrow we'll be off to Shimo, Kakashi and Suzuki will be joining us half way with the other teams of shinobi and we'll figure it from there."

"And what do I have to do with anything?"

"…" Sakura looked away.

"Right." The sage nodded.

"Anyway, that's that. Uchiha-san, there's a separate mission for you from Kakashi-sensei. It seems that Suzuki was kidnapped by a group of bandit and he needs you to rescue her while he organise with the team from other villages. Her location is quite close here towards the north-east so you should be able to recognise her chakra signal. Once you've rescue her, she can use my room."

Sasuke got up and left through the window.

"He sure works fast, youngsters nowadays," Jiraiya sighed "And? What business do you have with me?"

"There are two things I want from you," she held up two fingers "One, about the yin seal. I want to ask you to extend the limit."

"Again? How many times did I tell you? While chakra is essential for a shinobi, having too much doesn't necessary mean a good thing."

"But-"

"You're not a Jinchuuriki, you don't need that much chakra."

"It's not the chakra I need. The seal is so full that I'm having trouble controlling it as it is."

"What do you mean?"

"Instinctively I release more chakra than planned in order to relieve the strain on my body and it's really hindering my healing abilities. Initially I was planning to develop some kind of way to rid of the excess chakra but no valid."

"Hm…how about chakra transfer?"

"2 large bottle of sake please," Sakura called to a passing by staff "And to whom might I do that to?"

"Hm…for now you can transfer some to me while we're together…" Jiraiya held in a long breath.

Sakura received the sake and placed the tray on the table "And afterwards?"

"How about the Uchiha brat?"

"You think he would let me? And Naruto is out of question." Sakura poured both Jiraiya and herself some sake.

"Kakashi seems clear," he took the sake "plus he'll need it for whenever he needs the Sharingan." And gulped it down.

"I'll talk to him about it." Sakura sipped a bit of the delish delicacy.

The sage sighed "Come out with the second one already. I want to knock that hideout out as soon as possible."

The kunoichi pulled a vibrant smile "The seal you put on me three years ago. Won't you remove it now?"

"No."

Sakura pulled perfect puppy eyes "But~ I'm more likely to lose it if I can't use everything freely~" she blinked a couple of time for an extra effect.

"…If Tsunade asks it's your fault. And I'm only doing this because you're going to battle the Akatsuki soon!"

Sakura jumped up happily "Okay~ But save it for after the raid. We don't have enough time." The kunoichi picked up her gears as the sage lifted himself off the ground, gulping down the last drip of sake.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama. Regarding that…not so much of an academy student…She didn't come to school today." Iruka reported.

The Hokage clicked her tongue "She probably already went off to the missions she stole the other day…" she whispered to herself "Iruka. Sorry but from now on, watch that kid carefully. She's not simple as she seems. Also, whenever she does something suspicious, report it to me immediately."

"I understand." Iruka disappeared into the smokes.

"Shizune."

"Yes, milady."

"Investigate the kid thoroughly."

"Yes!" the black head scurried off.

"I swear I saw that kid somewhere before."

* * *

Kurama Suzuki…was the luckiest woman ever lived. A forever damsel in distress, this woman is currently a princess after being kidnapped by an evil gang of bandits, her prince charming is rushing through the lair of bandits to rescue her. Oh! What a romantic story!

Sasuke, on other hand is…kind of…very annoyed…Okay. He's extremely annoyed and he's venting all his anger on these worthless bandits. Let's go into details on why he's annoyed. First, Sakura hid a whole mission from him and went off on her own to lure out a perverted toad by herself, without telling him. Second, he was annoyed at himself for sleeping through the night yesterday and left Sakura on guard for the whole time he was sleeping. Third, Sakura and the perverted toad was at close proximity that he once had but ignored. Forth, the two are out on a mission together, probably having more fun than he is now. Fifth, why was he stuck with an annoying fangirl?

Seemly all his frustration would somehow involve Sakura and it's pissing him off. Don't get him wrong, this frustration is only a post product of the protectiveness that he felt inclined to her during their childhood, nothing more. That's right…nothing more…He soon snapped out of his thoughts and grabbed Suzuki out of the lair, freeing her from the ropes in the process.

"Oh~ Sasuke-kun is so cool!" the moment her hands were free they immediately wrapped around his neck in a tight grip "I was so scared!" she squealed into his ears.

Silently prying her away from him as he set her down into Sakura's room "You stay here tonight." And quickly left before she could jump him. Does Kakashi have a grudge against him or something? It seems that the man always want to stick Suzuki close to him. Stressed and annoyed Sasuke head out to the lobby to enjoy the view of the moon with some tomatoes.

* * *

Arriving at the Akatsuki hideout everything was especially quite. There was no movement, no sounds and most importantly, no chakra signals "…Something's wrong," Sakura rushed ahead and quickly came to a halt. She crouched down, took a sample of blood and rubbed with her finger "Jiraiya-sama! You might want to look at this…"

"Eh? I don't want to tho- How long?"

"For around three to two days now. All their necks are cut clean, someone got here before us but who?"

Jiraiya noticed something "Whoever it was, they sure didn't want to information in this place to leak so they burn the entire archive."

"This doesn't look like a raid…it's more like a massacre," Sakura commented "Since our work is done, let's head back."

"Wanna continue where we left off?"

The kunoichi nodded "Please take care of this place."

"Alrighty~" and that was how a mysterious hole full of coal and human remains appeared in the middle of the forest of Yugakure.

* * *

Stumbling back into the inn, the sage and Jounin sat down in the lobby and ordered some more sake just before the staffs retreated to bed.

"You better not get drunk while drinking with me, young lady!" his grin held ulterior motives.

Sakura huffed at the bluff "Oh please, Tsunade-sama told me you can only best 3 and a half bottle before passing out. _I_ can best 3.7 bottles before passing out."

"Well she's obviously is wrong because _I_ can do **3.8** bottles before passing out." Jiraiya immediately shot back.

"Oh _sorry_ did I say 3.7? Cause I meant **3.9** bottles!"

Jiraiya snorted "A feisty one…but bluffing won't do you any good."

"What do you two think you're doing?" Sasuke appeared from the porch outside with a dish of tomatoes.

"Ah. I'll go and get change. Jiraiya-sama, please get ready as well."

The toad sage perked up "We're doing it here?"

"Well yes, someone is staying in my room right now unless you want to go to the forest then, I guess." The pink haired shrugged before leaving the lobby.

The whole conversation just screamed 'wrong' to Sasuke who just managed to take a seat and froze in his place "What is it, boy?" Jiraiya raised a suggestive eyebrow "Do you want to watch?" unable to answer, Sasuke just sat there. The thought of his former _innocent_ teammate doing not-so-innocent things are rather hard to comprehend and his brain has quick shutdown.

After a while, Sakura's head popped from one side of the sliding doors separating the porch and the lobby "Are you ready?"

The old man left the table and out to the porch, joining Sakura then sliding the door close just barely after Sasuke slipped through "Should we wait for Kakashi to join us tomorrow? It'll be…a lot easier on your body."

Sasuke's brain turned back on and he was dumbfounded _'Even Kakashi is involved?!'_

"The sooner the better, so just give me the signal when you're ready." Sakura undid the neat bun and let her hair flowed down into a damp wavy mess.

' _The sooner the better?! Why?!'_ All rationality seems to have left Sasuke that night. His stoic features tells no tales but his mind and brain was screaming at the top of their non-existent lungs.

Jiraiya slid the big scroll behind his back down "Oh, what a nice smell. Too bad I wasn't there to peek. Gehehehe…Should we call Naruto too?"

"Why?" arms crossed Sakura readied herself for what to come.

"The last time we did it, you seem to be in less pain because he comfort you and I need someone to hold you down while I do it, you thrashed around too much that's why."

' _Last time? Now even Naruto got involved?!'_

Sakura stared at Sasuke "We can ask Uchiha-san to hold me down…" Sakura tone died down.

That moment, Sasuke's mind into an emergency conference debating on whether to join or not. His eager and pride as a man is voting for yes but his vengeance is going no, hm…what a hard decision.

"…or not. I don't think he can hold me down."

His pride as a man snapped "Of course I'm able to hold down a weak woman like you."

"But-"

"Okay. It's decided!" Jiraiya clapped his hand "Remember to transfer some of your chakra to me while doing it. Hey boy! Hold her down as hard as you can, I'll take care of her legs."

Sakura slid the upper fold of her kimono off, revealing her left shoulder and lay on the porch staring straight at Sasuke who went and pinned down her arms…truly this cannot get any more awkward.

"Hold in your voice, Sakura." The moment the five chakra appears on Jiraiya's fingertips, Sasuke was left confused – this was not what he was expecting. Sakura ducked her head to the side as a seal appeared on her shoulder and began spreading through her body similar to Orochimaru's curse seal. Jiraiya abruptly applied the chakras to the seal, immediately Sakura started to violently thrash; the pain was overwhelming and Sasuke could feel that. The girl didn't let out much sounds except for groans and grumbles – what she did to receive this seal was a complete mystery to Sasuke. Was it to strengthen her? Was it to keep her quiet? Or was it to keep her in check? By the time Sasuke's train of thought stopped running Sakura began to pulse thick chakra to the sage who was straddling her and bear the risk to become unable to reproduce.

"Just a little bit more…good girl." The legendary toad sage rolled off to the side and panted heavily as the seal retracted itself and broke leaving Sakura breathless and close to fainting. The kunoichi forced herself up and redressed her attire.

"Thank you for your help Uchiha-san. It's quite late so you should get to bed now," She gave him a short bow before leaving "Until tomorrow morning."

Mysteries and Uchiha Sasuke doesn't go well together, glancing at the exhausted sage Sasuke decided to give him a kick, literally. "Ow! What's your problem?"

"Explain."

"…" The sage groaned in annoyance "Go and ask Naruto or Kakashi. They'll tell you but as for me, I have nothing to tell you." The man yawned and scuffled away.

Needless to say, that night Sasuke, unsurprisingly, could not sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** …is dis a crack chapter? Maybe. So! What did you think of this kind of thing? Personally, I think Saucecake is someone who is very inexperienced towards sexual activities despite being popular and sexually harassed by Karin before so I made him too OOC with his thoughts so I ended up creating a scene that can be very sexually misleading OTZ I'm very sorry. Oh! And that really awkwardly weird interaction between Jiraiya and Sakura was very…interesting to write. Maybe I'll add more of that in the future.

 **Updater notices:** Remember what I said about updating every Saturday? Well, you can scratch that now because I am officially unable to uphold that kind of schedule because from now on I do not have any kind of plan for this fanfic and it will take me a while to come up with the next step so from now on this story will by irregularly updated.

Please leave a review if you liked it or not. It would really help with the way this story will shape for the future. Thank you so much for reading and see you next time~


End file.
